Messaging Shenanigans
by Historia70
Summary: Now look what you started Zim with that email you first sent out.
1. Chapter 1

Man I need to sleep more. Hope you enjoy. Don't own IZ

* * *

**To: Evlseacrture24**

**From: Almtymasta69**

**Subject: BOW TO ME!**

_**Little Gaz,**_

_**I bet you trembled in fear at that subject line, but rest assured soon I will be your future slave master.**_

_**FEAR ME!**_

_**I await your response.**_

_**Signed, **_

_**Your future master.**_

**To: Almtymasta69**

**.**

**From: Evlseacrture24**

**Re: Subject: BOW TO ME!**

_**Don't know how you got my email address, but you can't even rule the inside of a paper bag, Zim. **_

_**Signed,**_

_**You'd have better luck at seeing me bowing in front of a toilet instead of you.**_

_**.**_

**To: Evlseacrture24**

**From: Almtymasta69**

**Re: Re: Subject: BOW TO ME!**

_**Little Gaz,**_

_**I'll have you know that Zim is indeed incredibly mighty. So while others may be spared. Your insolence this day will mark you begging for my forgiveness, but you won't be spared. HA HA!**_

_**Regardless how tasty you may be at times. You won't be spared. **_

_**Well maybe if you wear those short skirts, that I don't mind seeing you in. **_

_**Maybe. **_

_**Also the Dib-stink gave me your address.**_

_**HA HA! **_

_**BOW TO ME!**_

_**.**_

**To: Almtymasta69**

**From: Evlseacrture24**

**Re: Re: Re: BOW TO ME!**

_**Are you this bored to want to disturb me, Zim? Having both Dib and I in college, making things that boring for you? Why don't you play with Keef? I remember how he loved you.**_

_**Also, I will not get into the rest of what you told me.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Sending you off to a nightmare world now.**_

From his monitor, Zim pumped his fist in the air at the tiny little human. Keef indeed. Blech. Tapping his claw against the keyboard, he got ready to type back to her again.

**.**

**To: Evlseacrture24**

**From: Almtymasta69**

**Re: Re: Re: Re: Subject: BOW TO ME!**

_**Little Gaz,**_

_**Purple demon seed. My demoness. I will say this about that disgusting, Keef. **_

_**I DO NOT LIKE NOR CARE FOR HIM. He is dirt underneath my perfect feet. **_

_**But as for you, little Gaz. I will accept your apology for your behavior. **_

_**Preferably in a short skirt of dress. Your future leader will enjoy it.**_

_**Signed, **_

_**The All Mighty Zim.**_

From behind her monitor, Gaz swallowed her drink down her windpipe causing her to cough up after reading that last email message. "Oh man, what an ego." She said out loud before typing to her brother.

**To: MothmanAgt1**

**From: Evlseacrture24**

**Re: Dipstick Alien**

_**Hey Genius, **_

_**Did you give my email address to, Zim? He has been emailing me tonight about bowing to him and what not.**_

_**.**_

**To: Evlseacrture24**

**From: MothmanAgt1**

**Re: Re: Dipstick Alien**

_**Actually no I didn't. He did come up here to pay a surprise visit just recently so he might of found your email that way. I do have your name beside the contact name. **_

_**What else is he saying to you?**_

_**.**_

**To: MothmanAgt1**

**From: Evlseacrture24**

**Re: Re: Re: Dipstick Alien**

_**I won't be spared regardless how tasty I am but he may spare me if I wear a short skirt as I bow to him. **_

_**This is what you get for not closing out certain programs on your computer now. **_

"HE SAID WHAT?!" Dib screamed out causing the neighbor from above him to shout out for him to shut up. Giving him the middle finger salute in the air, Dib went to compose a new message.

**To:** **Almtymasta69**

**From: MothmanAgt1**

**Re: WTH?!**

_**You know what, Zim you are a jerk. A real jerk. Creepy as all hell too. What the hell is with you talking to my sister like that?"**_

_**.**_

**To: MothmanAgt1**

**From: Almtymasta69**

**Re: Re: WTH?!**

_**What are you referring to? I am just a normal human Earth worm baby having a normal conversation with another Earth baby. There was nothing out of the ordinary with what I said.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**The Amazing Zim.**_

Face palming himself, Dib cursed at his stupidity level.

**.**

**To:** **Almtymasta69**

**From: MothmanAgt1**

**Re: Re: Re: WTH?!**

_**What the hell do you think you are pulling, Zim? You are from the planet called Irk. You are green. I know you are an alien. You know, I know, you are an alien. My sister knows you are one, so stop it. **_

_**By the way, if I haven't said it clearly in the past for you: STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!**_

_**She is off limits. **_

Zim huffed at that before a smile formed on his face.

**.**

**To: MothmanAgt1**

**From: Almtymasta69**

**Re: Re: Re: Re: WTH?!**

**Fine, Zim will no longer say such things to your sister.**

**.**

**To: Evlseacrture24**

**From: Almtymasta69**

**Subject: :)**

_**Little Gaz,**_

_**Why such an email address and not something with your favorite game?**_

_**Also may I stroke your hair?**_

_**Your future ruler.**_

Gaz just cocked her head to the side reading that last message. To think she had a crush on the idiot before.

* * *

Tak was in the middle of updating Mimi when she saw a new message pop up on her screen. Putting her tool down, she went to pull it up almost smiling.

**To: Randomaddrss70**

**From: MothmanAgt1**

**Subject: Hey**

_**Hiya Tak, **_

_**I'm still curious if you are still planning on coming up here. I haven't received anything saying otherwise.**_

_**Dib**_

_**.**_

**To: MothmanAgt1**

**From: Randomaddrss70**

**Re: Subject: Hey**

_**Yes, Dib I'm coming up there. Been busy fixing Mimi. She still has bugs in her. **_

_**Tak**_

_**P.S. How was the test?**_

Smiling at the thought of seeing her again, also with the question even if she feigned any actual concern out of friendship, Dib replied quickly enough.

**.**

**To: Randomaddrss70**

**From: MothmanAgt1**

**Re: Re: Subject: Hey**

_**Sorry she still has bugs in her. Guess Gir really is bad for her health. I'm glad to hear you are still coming up. **_

_**The test was very easy. Thanks for asking. **_

_**I wonder if you wanted to do anything special while you are up here. Anything you might be curious about. I'd enjoy doing them with you.**_

_**Dib.**_

_**.**_

**To: MothmanAgt1**

**From: Randomaddrss70**

**Re: Re: Re: Subject: Hey**

_**I have something on my mind that I've been thinking about, but it'll be a secret for now. Don't worry it isn't anything illegal. I know how you get your panties in a bunch. ;)**_

_**Tak**_

_**.**_

**To: Randomaddrss70**

**From: MothmanAgt1**

**Re: Re: Re: Re: Subject: Hey**

_**Panties in a bunch? Is it so wrong for me to want to not to do anything illegal? I'll have you know I'm not so boring. I'll even show you I'm not boring when you are here. **_

_**Perhaps I have been thinking of something in secret for some time now. **_

_**Dib**_

Tak laughed at him literally getting his panties in a bunch right now. What a silly human expression that was so fitting for him at times.

**.**

**To: MothmanAgt1**

**From: Randomaddrss70**

**Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Subject: Hey**

_**Well I hope you prove it to me once I'm there or I'll move on to the next pathetic human, because I sure do need some stimulation. ;)**_

_**See you soon human.**_

_**Tak**_

Dib smirked knowing he could prove her very wrong right now and when he saw her.

* * *

Later on in the night:

Hearing her chime on her computer, Gaz groaned out knowing she did close out her programs, but here it was at midnight with her computer screen shining brightly at her. She knew she shut that down. Annoyed at being disturbed, she shuffled over to see the instant message on the left hand of her screen from none other than Zim.

**Almtymasta69: Little Gaz wake up for your Zim.**

**Evlseacrture24: What is it now? I was asleep.**

**Almtymasta69: I was bored.**

**Evlseacrture24: So?**

**Almtymasta69: I missed talking to you.**

**Evlseacrture24: Seeing as I barely talked, how could you?**

**Almtymasta69: Fine we hardly talked cuz of your brother, but I miss you in short skirts.**

**Evlseacrture24: ... **

**Almtymasta69: What is that?**

**Evlseacrture24: ...**

**Almtymasta69: I demand you to tell your future leader to tell you what is that? What are you doing? Are you being insolent with me again? **

**Evlseacrture24: ...**

**Almtymasta69: Fine! You won't be spared once I'm a ruler. You will be a lonely slave cleaning up after me. Serving me. In those little skirts I enjoy you wearing.**

**Evlseacrture24: Will Red be around still?**

**Almtymasta69: Maybe. Why do you ask?**

**Evlseacrture24: I'll wear a short skirt for him. You? Never. Him. Yes. His body was so deliciously tall and lanky and he is oh so...**

**Almtymasta69: WHAT? I'm tall now! Why him and not me?**

**Evlseacrture24: He isn't so annoying. I wonder how big his package is. Wait! Aren't you asexual?**

**Almtymasta69: ?**

**MothmanAgt1 has entered room.**

**MothmanAgt1: Ugh! COME ON! Zim! Didn't I warn you? Stay away from my sister.**

**Almtymasta69: You called your brother? I thought you didn't need him?**

**Evlseacrture69: Well I know you aren't wanting him in a short skirt.**

**MothmanAgt1: Well I should hope not. **

**Almtymasta69: Zim just likes his Gaz-human in skirts. So sew him.**

**MothmanAgt1: You mean; So sue you. Sewing you is after I dissect you and put your body back together for how you are talking to, Gaz. **

**Almtymasta69: ...**

**Almtymasta69: ...**

**Evlseacrture69: Well while he is busy pouting. Dib, excited about your big weekend with Tak coming up?**

**MothmanAgt1: Yes. Nervous though. Hope it changes things.**

**Evlseacrture69: Hope so too. Maybe it'll get those starry eyes out of your eyes for once. **

**MothmanAgt1: Here's hoping. Anyone you're seeing?**

**Evlseacrture69: Ahh you know how I am. No one is my type. I'm focused on studying anyhow. I do get my share of numbers though.**

**Almtymasta69: You know I'm still here, don't you?**

**Evlseacrture69: We know.**

**Almtymasta69: As your future mate I forbid you to take anymore numbers from any more guys.**

**Evlseacrture69: Future mate? First you are my future slave master and now future mate? Perhaps it is the same thing if I'm attached to you. Besides, aren't you asexual?**

**Almtymasta69: Devil woman!**

**Almtymasta69: Dib, what is asexual?**

**MothmanAgt1: I'm literally face palming myself over here, Zim. Asexual is someone who has no sexual organs. You are sexless. **

**Almtymasta69: ...**

**Evlseacrture24: Rested my case there. **

**Randomaddrss70 has entered the room.**

**Randomaddress70: Glad I don't sleep. Also who are the other two's in this room, Dib?**

**Mothman69: Evlseacrture is Gaz and the other is Zim, Tak.**

**Randomaddress70: Really glad I don't sleep now because that Zim part would give me nightmares. Hi, Gaz.**

**Evlseacrture24: Hey. **

**Randomaddress70: Give me a moment to catch up here. Also Mimi is downloading more files. Hopefully it is the end of it.**

**MothmanAgt1: Hope so too.**

**Randomaddress70: Oh dear Irk! Sorry, Gaz. Just read it. Yeah, you would do better with Red or even Purple for that matter.**

**Almtymasta69: Now I have to deal with your evil self on here? I just wanted to talk to her and now I have you on here, Tak! Also I want my bee back!**

**Randomaddress70: I don't have your blasted bee for the billionth time. Will you shut up about that damn bee! **

**Evlseacrture24: ARGH! WHAT THE HELL, ZIM?! **

**MothmanAgt1: What happened, Gaz?**

**Evlseacrture24: Well, Zim isn't asexual.**

**MothmanAgt1: And how do you know this?**

**RedIrkenlrd and PurIrkenlrd both entered room.**

**Evlseacrture24: He sent a video of his junk. I didn't need to see what your thing looked like down there, Zim!**

**Almtymasta69: You thought I didn't have any sexual organs so now you know, little Gaz.**

**RedIrkenlrd: He sent what to you?**

**MothmanAgt1: When I see you next time, Zim I'm gonna kill you for showing your groin to her.**

**RedIrkenlrd: I should kill whomever invited us in for this conversation now. **

**Randomaddress70: Sorry, that was me. It was an accidental send. Being on Earth too long has maybe made me stupid now.**

**Almtymasta69: And your excuse before, Tak?**

**Randomaddress70: Quiet you!**

**RedIrkenlrd: Evlseacrture, you are the human known as Gaz? I remember you. You provided entertainment with your violence. **

**Evlseacrture24: I guess thanks.**

**Almtymasta69: So what is your opinion about me now, little Gaz?**

**Evlseacrture24: ...**

**Almtymasta69: Are we back to this?**

**MothmanAgt1: Ha ha! You deserve to sit and stew, Zim. **

**Randomaddress70: Just toss him in a stew and get it over with, Dib. :P**

**MothmanAgt1: Oh I should.**

**Almtymasta69: SHUT YOUR NOISE TUBES! **

**Almtymasta69: Little Gaz, speak to your future mate.**

**Evlseacrture24: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh what did I deserve to do get this fresh hell tonight? So glad there isn't no school tomorrow.**

**MothmanAgt1: What happened, Gaz?**

**Evlseacrture24: Red sent me a video of himself now. I need to wash my eyeballs. Be right back.**

**RedIrkenlrd: Oh she is just astounded by my presence.**

**Almtymasta69: That is my future mate! How dare you! I know you are the Tallest but that is my future mate.**

**Redirkenlrd: You can't talk to me like that, Zim.**

**Almtymasta69: Oh yes I can since you exiled me so now I can talk to you however I want to. **

**MothmanAgt1: HEY! As her brother here, no one is allowed to send their junk to her ESPECIALLY if she is now washing her eyeballs now.**

**Randomaddrss70: I bet she is taking it one step further and removing her eyeballs so she will never see again. **

**RedIrkenlrd: Purple! Where are you? You came in with me and have been silent.**

**Randomaddrss70: He's probably eating snacks. **

**RedIrkenlrd: You are probably right. **

**Redwuvsgreen has entered room.**

**Randomaddrss70: Now who is this?**

**RedIrkenlrd: I know it isn't me.**

**PurIrkenlrd: Not me.**

**RedIrkenlrd: He lives everyone.**

**PurIrkenlrd: Huh?**

**Almtymasta69: Can't believe you sent that to my future mate, Red. ZIM IS HER FUTURE MATE!**

**Redwuvsgreen: Hey buddy!**

**Almtymasta69: Who are you talking to?**

**Redwuvsgreen: You. I'm talking to my bestest buddy in the world.**

**Almtymasta69: Go away Keef. I don't like you. I never liked you.**

**Redwuvsgreen: Oh come on don't be like that. Also who is your future mate? I thought I was.**

**Randomaddrss70: Ha! This got good.**

**MothmanAgt1: I agree. I need to make some popcorn now, but then I'd miss the show.**

**RedIrkenlrd: So the little human is free then. Zim I can see your dance card is full now with this new addition. So Keef are you a violent female like Gaz is?**

**Almtymasta69: Keef is an annoying worm child who is a boy. A boy I'm not interested in. Will never be interested in. ALSO STAY AWAY FROM MY MATE, RED!**

**RedIrkenlrd: Which mate? Keef or Gaz? I'm so confused.**

**Almtymasta69: Gaz. Stay away from her. **

**Almtymasta69: Dib-stink, if you had a choice on who your sister is supposed to end up with, do you want it to be Red or myself?**

**MothmanAgt1: I'd prefer neither right now. **

**MothmanAgt1: But if you want there is always Keef for you Zim. Hey, Keef! He sent Gaz a picture of his junk if you want to see. Ask her.**

**Redwuvsgreen: Really? I will. I hope she lets me see it.**

**Almtymasta69: She will do no such thing right now! Shut your noise tube, Dib!**

**MothmanAgt1: Nope. This is too good to pass up now. **

**PurIrkenlrd has left the room. **

**RedIrkenlrd: Purple said this was too stupid for him to deal with. You know this is bad. Oh well. **

**Evlseacrture24: I just posted both Red and Zim's videos up on a porno channel. If you want to see it there, Keef head on over.**

**Redwuvsgreen: Really? Oh I can't wait.**

**Almtymasta69: WHAT? Gaz! How could you? I love you. You can't do that to me.**

**Evlseacrture24: ...**

**MothmanAgt1: ...**

**Randomaddrss70: ...**

**RedIrkenlrd: ...**

**Redwuvsgreen: Awwwwwwwww. You are so lucky, Gaz.**

**RedIrkenlrd has left the room.**

**Evlseacrture24 has left the room.**

**Randomaddrss70 has left the room.**

**Redwuvsgreen: What happened? Why is everyone leaving?**

**MothmanAgt1: Um I think it is best if you do the same thing, Keef. **

**Redwuvsgreen: Okay. Bye then. **

**Redwuvsgreen has left the room.**

**MothmanAgt1: You alive, Zim?**

**Almtymasta69: That was her reaction? And would she post my stuff up like that?**

**MothmanAgt1: That isn't like Gaz to be THAT evil. Also, were you serious about your feelings for her?**

**Almtymasta69: Yeah. Now I know how she feels.**

**MothmanAgt1: Because you said it in the most impersonal way possible. You say to bow down to you. Tell her what to wear in order for you to forgive her. **

**MothmanAgt1: Actually there is a list of things you have said including sending your junk to her. That was all classless and made her feel like dirt. She wants to feel special.**

**Almtymasta69: I thought complimenting her by telling her how I think she makes me feel when she wears that stuff would make her feel that way.**

**MothmanAgt1: Gaz may not be an angel but too many guys have tried to get into her pants without caring what was in her mind. **

**Almtymasta69: Perhaps she could do better without the likes of me then. Zim screwed up. Zim is a failure.**

**MothmanAgt1: Well you do act without thinking. Just think before you speak next time.**

**MothmanAgt1: Look I hate to just up and leave, but I am tired and humans need rest. So take care. It'll be fine.**

**MothmanAgt1 has left the room. **

Zim slumped over in his seat pouting as he saw a lighted up signal come up. Hoping and praying it wasn't Keef, he pressed on it to see Gaz in front of him with her hair slightly messy.

"Gaz."

"Seeing as you aren't normal. Seeing that you have a different set of rules attached to you. Seeing that it is now 2 am and I'm freaking tired. What makes me think you are serious when you say those three little words?" Gaz seriously asked as she stifled a yawn behind her hand.

"I am though."

"If you are, you are coming up next weekend so we can go out to spend some time together. If I hear any of that stupid crap of future ruler and me bowing down I will send that junk of yours to Keef's. I feel I am owed after that huge surprise tonight." Gaz informed him.

"You are demanding me?" Irk he loved when she got like this. "What else do you wish, little Gaz?"

"I want sleep. I just wanted to talk to you like this for once. No more disturbing me for the rest of the night."

"Gaz! I have a question I need to ask though before you sleep, my demoness?" He wondered but added silently to himself, Let me run my hands through that hair of yours.

"What is it? She smirked at him.

"Who's is bigger?"

Eyebrow raised, she shook her head. "I'll email you my information tomorrow. Good night, Zim." With that she turned off the communication.

Raising his feet on the panel, and placing his hands behind his head, Zim was satisfied. He knew that his was bigger than the Tallests. Also he will receive his favorite human as a prize.

Meanwhile in Tak's base, she grinned evilly up at the little object flying around with the newly recovered Mimi at her side. Yes, she had Zim's bee, and no he will never find out. Let him keep his defective minions to compliment himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**To: Evlseacrture24**

**From: MothmanAgt1**

**Subject: I hate naming these things**

**Hey Gaz!**

**I had a great time this weekend with Tak. We done so many things among some things she wanted to do. **

**I'm in love!**

**How was your weekend?**

**Dib**

**.**

**To: MothmanAgt1**

**From: Evlseacrture24**

**Re: Subject: I hate naming these things**

**Hey Genius.**

**That's great. So does that mean more starry eyes or less now?**

**My weekend blew. **

**You know who this is if you messaged me. **

**.**

**.**

**To: Evlseacrture24**

**From: MothmanAgt1**

**Re: Re: Subject: I hate naming these things**

**Must of not of been a great weekend for you then. Sorry. Want to tell me what happened?**

**Also not less starry eyed now. Possibly more. You can't hit me that far away.**

**Dib.**

**.**

**.**

Gaz almost typed back her response to him though it didn't stop her from sticking her tongue out at him, when she spotted an instant message alert coming up. She was suicidal, so she clicked the icon.

**Almtymasta69: Little Gaz I was wondering if perhaps you want to spend time with me again next weekend?**

**Evlseacrture24: After what you did when you were out here? I don't think so.**

**Almtymasta69: What do you mean? Zim was stupendous in his glorious self. **

**Evlseacrture24: ...**

**Almtymasta69: We are back to this again? I was amazing like I normally am. **

**Evlseacrture24: Really? You seriously thought you did great?**

**Almtymasta69: As your future mate, yes.**

**Evlseacrture24: After how you behaved you and I will never get anywheres. **

**Almtymasta69: Doesn't no mean yes to you females? That's what I got in my research.**

**Evlseacrture24: Where did you get that information? **

**Almtymasta69: Normally I prefer you in short skirts, but those jeans looked great. I couldn't help myself. **

**Evlseacrture24: Next time Zim when you think a female looks good you tell them, you don't try snaking your hands down their pants and up their shirt.**

**Almtymasta69: I'll take my time if you allow me for next time, Gaz. I'll make it up to you. **

**MothmanAgt1 has entered the room.**

**Almtymasta69: You know how over excited I get.**

**Evlseacrture24: I noticed with the opera you were singing. **

**Almtymasta69: What? You didn't like it?**

**Evlseacrture24: I will admit it was both embarrassing and amusing at the same time. I didn't know you could sing. **

**MothmanAgt1: YOU DID WHAT TO MY SISTER, ZIM? Creepy perv. **

**Almtymasta69: I'll get back to you in one sec, Dib-worm. **

**Almtymasta69: So you liked my singing, eh love-pig?**

**Evlseacrture24: And we are right back to square one. I don't want to be called love-pig.**

**Almtymasta69: Why?**

**Evlseacrture24: It's demeaning to me.**

**Almtymasta69: Is it, Dib?**

**MothmanAgt1: That and the whole trying to take advantage of my sister part. Jerk.**

**RedIrkenlrd has entered the room.**

**RedIrkenlrd: It is the lovely human, Gaz again. **

**Evlseacrture24: Who invited him?**

**MothmanAgt1: Not me.**

**Almtymasta69: After him trying to take my mate away. Not me.**

**Evlseacrture24: I'm not your mate, Zim. One date does not make an official mate. **

**RedIrkenlrd: Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons...**

**Evlseacrture24: For you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup. **

**RedIrkenlrd: Ha! I knew you would know that quote, Gaz. **

**Evlseacrture24: I do. Surprised you do.**

**RedIrkenlrd: I enjoy reading when I can.**

**Evlseacrture24: Reading is healthy. **

**RedIrkenlrd: Strength without determination means nothing. Determination without strength is equally useless.**

**Evlseacrture24: Ahh.. Magus, Chrono Trigger.**

**Almtymasta69: RED I DEMAND YOU TO STOP HITTING ON MY FEMALE THIS ONCE! Dib tell him to stop.**

**MothmanAgt1: I'm not his father.**

**Almtymasta69: But you are her brother. Stop this at once. **

**MothmanAgt1: Ummmm nah. **

**Almtymasta69: What? Why not?**

**MothmanAgt1: After the way you treated, Gaz she deserves to explore her options. **

**Evlseacrture24: And often with a flame thrower. **

**MothmanAgt1: Or a Super Soaker.**

**Evlseacrture24: Meat bomb.**

**MothmanAgt1: What else is he afraid of? Such a huge list.**

**RedwuvsGreen has entered room.**

**MothmanAgt1: Oh never mind. Did you invite him, Gaz?**

**Evlseacrture24: Actually no.**

**RedIrkenlrd: I did. 3:)**

**RedwuvsGreen: Hey bestest buddy!**

**Almtymasta69: ...**

**RedwuvsGreen: Aww Zim's unhappy. I should come over and cheer him up. **

**Evlseacrture24: That was evil of you Red. Why?**

**RedIrkenlrd: Why not?**

**Evlseacrture24: I've sprayed soda in Zim's face before, but I wouldn't do that other stuff to him. **

**RedIrkenlrd: Are you sure you aren't Irken?**

**Evlseacrture24: Quite sure. **

**Randomaddrss70 has entered the room.**

**Randomaddrss70: Well I have some catching up to do. **

**Evlseacrture24: Finally another female in the room.**

**RedwuvsGreen: I called Zim and he hung up on me. :(**

**RedIrkenlrd: Just pay him a surprise visit kid. He can't say no then.**

**MothmanAgt1: Don't listen to him, Keef. Shut up, Red! **

**Randomaddrss70: Well if I drank, tonight would be a good start to do so. What did I just read? **

**MothmanAgt1: Hanging out with Mortos is starting to make a lot of sense right now. **

**Randomaddrss70: You sure? After what you told me? Oh no wait... You are correct there.**

**RedIrkenlrd: Where is my lovely, Gaz?**

**MothmanAgt1: Excuse me?**

**Randomaddrss70: What?!**

**RedwuvsGreen: First Zim and now this guy. You are lucky, Gaz.**

**Almtymasta69: Blow off, Keef! Red, you are just doing this just to irritate me. And that Mortos guy was a joke, Dib.**

**RedIrkenlrd: Actually I find her cute.**

**RedwuvsGreen: I'm still your friend, Zim.**

**Almtymasta69: No you aren't. **

**MothmanAgt1: Gaz, you've been silent. Hope you are fine.**

**Evlseacrture24: I'm gonna give Zim another chance. **

**Randomaddrss70: I thought you were smart, Gaz. What changed your mind?**

**Evlseacrture24: I'm also not wired correctly, Tak. Zim sent me something. You really have a nice singing voice.**

**Almtymasta69: YES! Zim is back! Will next weekend work for you, little Gaz?**

**Evlseacrture24: Yes, and if you do the same thing again I will let, Dib dissect you.**

**MothmanAgt1: I have brand new tools I haven't broken in yet to do just the job too. **

**Almtymasta69: That won't be necessary because at our next date you will fall deeply in love with me, Gaz-mate.**

**Randomaddrss70: Ugh what an ego.**

**Almtymasta69: Jelly, Tak?**

**Randomaddrss70: What does jelly have to do with anything? Are you confused again?**

**MothmanAgt1: When he says jelly he means jealous. **

**Randomaddrss70: Well that is just stupid. No I'm not jealous, you moron. **

**Almtymasta69: Jelly. Just jelly. **

**Evlseacrture24: Red, you can't carry a tune worth a damn. You broke my glass at my desk with your off key horribleness. **

**Almtymasta69: HA! Zim is far superior than Red in that way also.**

**Evlseacrture24: I should say so.**

**Redirkenlrd: Hey! Well for that..**

**RedIrkenlrd has left the room. **

**MothmanAgt1: Looks like he won't be bothering you anymore, Gaz.**

**Randomaddrss70: Wait for it. **

**RedwuvsGreen: I want to hug you Zim!**

**Almtymasta69: Eh? No! Go away Keef-beast.**

**RedwuvsGreen: I love how you talks.**

**Randomaddrss70: That makes only one of us.**

**MothmanAgt1: Gaz you went quiet again?**

**Evlseacrture24: I'm just curious about something. **

**Almtymasta69: Curious about what, Gaz-mate.**

**Evlseacrture24: Not your mate yet, Zim. I'm just waiting. I feel something coming. **

**Randomaddrss70: What?**

**Evlseacrture24: Something.**

**MothmanAgt1: In what way?**

**Evlseacrture24: I feel that old familiar twitching Dib.**

**MothmanAgt1: Oh boy. I'm batten down the hatches.**

**Almtymasta69: Little Gaz?**

**Evlseacrture24: Yes?**

**Almtymasta69: Can I have a picture of you?**

**Evlseacrture24: Why? Don't you have enough surveillance pics of both Dib and myself?**

**Almtymasta69: ...**

**Randomaddrss70: Damn bee.**

**MothmanAgt1: What happened Tak?**

**Randomaddrss70: Got too close to my damn eye.**

**Almtymasta69: GIVE ME BACK MY BEE! I knew you had it.**

**Randomaddrss70: I don't have your bee, it is another bee. An Earth bee.**

**Almtymasta69 has left the room.**

**Evlseacrture24: Obsessed guy. I'm taking this as my queue to leave. School tomorrow. Night guys.**

**RedwuvsGreen: Night.**

**RedwuvsGreen has left the room.**

**Randomaddrss70: Night.**

**MothmanAgt1: Night sis.**

**Evlseacrture24 has left the room. **

From high above her base, a familiar Irken snuck in as Tak was busy at her computer still chatting away with Mimi curled up around her feet. Ruby eyes scanned all around till he almost let himself be known when he spotted his bee flying around. Signaling at it to the point of almost falling off the rafter he was on, the bee up to him. "Wanna leave?" Zim whispered.

The bee nodded its teeny head at him.

"Come with me then." Showing him where to leave he started following after the bee when;

"Zim!"

Saluting her, Zim grinned down at her. "Taking back what is rightfully mines. Better luck next time trying to fool the all mighty Zim! I AM ZIM!"

Sneering up at him, she shrugged her shoulders to turn back to the computer.

**Randomaddrss70: Well the idiot took back his bee.**

**MothmanAgt1: You can build better things than him anyhow.**

In the morning, Gaz woke up to find her bed littered with rose petals. Picking one up, she brought it to her finger to feel it. "Umm..." Getting out of bed she turned around to survey the scene not knowing what to really think about it. In truth it was too early to think so she took a quick shower, ran out with a towel wrapped around her body to finally see an envelope propped up on her keyboard. Picking it up, she read it only to drop it down on the ground.

"Crazy aliens." She mumbled out as she threw on some clothes, grab her books to make a mad dash out the door.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this except writing with my sleep addled brain. For all I know is that I did start writing another chapter out with a guest appearance from another cartoon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**To: Evlseacrture24**

**From: Almtymasta69**

**Subject: My lovely Gaz-human**

**Little Gaz, **

**It has been more than a week since I last spoke to my favorite hyooman. **

**Wondering when you would like to date Zim again.**

**Your future mate and future ruler of this horrible planet,**

**Zim**

**.**

**.**

Taking off a glove to examine his claws, Zim couldn't believe how silent she had become. Perhaps his amazingness was too astounding for even someone as powerful as her. Seeing him a new message pop up, he smiled at the thought of seeing something from his demoness.

**.**

**.**

**To: Almtymasta69**

**From: Undeliverable Email.**

**Subject: Message 35Ak258 Undeliverable**

**To Whom It May Concern,**

**This is to inform you that there is no known contact address of "Evlseacrture24" **

**If you feel you have received this message in error please re-check to see if the contact name is spelled correctly and re-send.**

**If you still are receiving an error message then please contact Customer Service at the number below.**

**Thank you.**

**.**

**.**

"UNDELIVERABLE?! That's impossible." Zim cried out deciding to re-send the email only to receive the same message over and over again. Irritated, he decided to contact Gaz directly only to receive this.

"The number you have reached is currently not in service. If you feel you have reached this number in error..." The recorded voice announced in which Zim slammed the phone down.

"She must of been over powered by extraordinary self the last time we were together so she needed a break." Zim figured.

The Computer sighed audibly. The girl was avoiding him. That girl was smart after all.

**To: PurpCascade1**

**From: MothmanAgt1**

**Re: Subject: New Contact Info**

**I take it by the new email address, phone, and even new home address that something happened. **

**Want to share with me this time?**

**Dib.**

**.**

**.**

**To: MothmanAgt1**

**From: PurpCascade1**

**Re: Re: Subject: New Contact Info**

**My second date was a disaster with Zim. We both know how obsessive and possessive he could be, but didn't think he would get this crazy.**

**Dib, he started a fight in the restaurant. He accused the waiter and most of the male customers of hitting on me. **

**He yelled at some individually and then he got on the table to declare his ownership of me. It was a mess. **

**Oh and that night that I agreed on a second date with him, I woke up to find rose petals all around my bed, and a note on my keyboard.**

**It was creepy not romantic. I guess, Red is in our galaxy because the note was from him. I moved because I felt creeped out.**

**Ugh.**

**.**

**.**

Reading all of that, Dib's eyes almost bugged out. Pulling up a travel site, he went to check prices on a round trip ticket to go home just to kick, Zim's butt, and come back home.

**.**

**.**

**To: PurpCascade1**

**From: MothmanAgt1**

**Re: Re: Re: Subject: New Contact Info**

**I'm gonna kick his alien scummy butt clear to the center of Earth, and when I'm done do the same with Red. **

**Shit, Gaz I'm so sorry.**

**Dib.**

**.**

**.**

**To: MothmanAgt1**

**From: PurpCascade1**

**Re: Re: Re: Re: New Contact Info**

**Don't worry about it, just don't put my name next to my email address this time. **

**Oh hey something weird and also exciting happened already in my new place.**

**I got finished unpacking one box and was about to dismantle it when this pudgy ghost came in declaring he was the Box Ghost. **

**As he was busy laughing and I just stared at him thinking how redundant he was that ghost guy came in to put him in some canister thing.**

**He said his name was, Danny Phantom. I gotta say, for ghost he was a cute looking guy.**

**.**

**.**

Reading the email, Dib got excited pulling up some information on that guy, and attaching it to his next email back.

**.**

**.**

**To: PurpCascade1**

**From: MothmanAgt1**

**Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: New Contact Info**

**This him? The other photo is of him in his natural state. Perhaps I should go down there and visit you some time. Maybe you'll see him again.**

**Also I won't do the same thing again for him to find your address.**

**Dib**

**.**

**.**

**To: MothmanAgt1**

**From: PurpCascade1**

**Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: New Contact Info**

**Well now. He really is easy on the eyes. Perhaps another empty box will do the trick so he can come back. :P**

**My hormones have finally caught up to me.**

**Kill me now.**

**.**

**.**

Dib laughed actually trying to imagine his sister going all gaga over a guy. She was so deadpanned that he never seen her drool openly, and there she was drooling over her email. He wanted to tease her so badly, but wouldn't.

As he was laughing, he spotted an email from Zim making him groan.

**.**

**.**

**To: MothmanAgt1**

**From: Almtymasta69**

**Subject: Help**

**I have subjected myself into asking a human for help. **

**Little Gaz's phone isn't working and neither is her phone. I want to stop by her place, but I feel she will hate me.**

**Zim**

**.**

**.**

**To: Almtymasta69**

**From: MothmanAgt1**

**Re: Subject: Help**

**I don't know what you are talking about since her email address and phone number are working for me. It might be a fluke with the system right now.**

**Dib**

**.**

**.**

Dib didn't want to do it, but he thought he would open a chat window up. As he did, he called up Gaz to talk to her.

"Hey, Gaz. Told him that your email and phone number is working for him and it might be a fluke for him right now." Dib announced soon after she answered.

Laughing, Gaz said, "Thanks." Seeing she had a visitor come in, she smiled over to him. "Hey, he's back. I'm gonna say howdy to him. Later."

Dib heard her click off the phone making him glance at his own phone in good humor. As he did so he smiled at his instant message window.

**Randomaddrss70: Hey**

**MothmanAgt1: Hey. Always happy to hear from you.**

**Randomaddrss70: Graduate soon**

**MothmanAgt1: It'll happen soon. Once I do I'll be back there. Something wrong?**

**Randomaddrss70: No. Heya we might be getting a surprise visit soon starting in 3-2-1**

**Almtymasta69 has entered the room.**

**Almtymasta69: You have a nerve Tak**

**Randomaddrss70: Whatever do you mean?**

**Almtymasta69: You know what I mean. Tell your worm what you did. **

**Randomaddrss70: Zim**

**Almtymasta69: Tell him**

**Randomaddrss70: Zim..**

**Almtymasta69: TELL HIM**

**Almtymasta69: Tell him**

**Randomaddrss70: You done?**

**Almtymasta69: Yes**

**Randomaddrss70: Ok then. Zim...**

**Almtymasta69: TELL HIM!**

**Randomaddrss70: In that case, no.**

**Almtymasta69: What do you mean no? Tell him!**

**Randomaddrss70: Impatient isn't he, Dib?**

**MothmanAgt1: Yep**

**PiggiesRmafrds has entered the room**

**PiggiesRmafrds: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE THERES TWEES ALL IN THE FLYING THINGIEEEEEE!**

**MothmanAgt1: I don't have to guess who that is. Hey Gir. **

**PiggiesRmafrds: TWEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS HEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHE**

**Almtymasta69: GIR! Did you clean up the trees out of the Voot and the attic like I told you too?**

**PiggiesRmafrds: Nooooooooooo**

**Almtymasta69: And why not?**

**MothmanAgt1: Why is he talking to Gir on here when they are in the same base, Tak? **

**Randomaddrss70: Why are you asking this question, Dib after all these years of knowing him?**

**MothmanAgt1: Sometimes I feel my brain puts up a white flag signaling its surrender whenever he speaks.**

**Randomaddrss70: lol Good one**

**PurpCascade1 has entered the room**

**(MothmanAgt1 to Randomaddrss in private: PurpCascade1 is Gaz don't let Zim know. I'll explain later.)**

**PiggiesRmafrds: It clean**

**Almtymasta69: I won't ask how you cleaned it so fast, but just as long as it is done**

**Almtymasta69: Who the hell is this new person? Better not be Keef**

**PurpCascade1: Acquaintance of Dibs. **

**Almtymasta69: Oh. Hey Dib I still can't get through to your sister. Tell her to contact me**

**MothmanAgt1: As if with that attitude besides her phone number and email is working for me.**

**PiggiesRmafrds: MASTA WUVS HIS GAZZY**

**Almtymasta69: Gir quiet**

**PurpCascade1: That guy gave me his number, Dib**

**MothmanAgt1: So what's he like in person?**

**PurpCascade1: Geeky but cool. Should be a vast improvement after my last date from hell.**

**PiggiesRmafrds: MASTA WAS DANCING AROUND AND SINGING ABOUT HIS GAZZY**

**Almtymasta69: WILL YOU BE QUIET GIR!**

**Randomaddrss70: So glad I have popcorn with me to enjoy this show**

**MothmanAgt1: I need some now. Also I'm glad you got his number. Tell me everything.**

**Randomaddrss70: Including if he gets into her pants? Don't reveal that girl.**

**PurpCascade1: I won't.**

**RedIrkenlrd has entered the room**

**RedIrkenlrd: Hey! She doesn't live in that place anymore!**

**MothmanAgt1: Who?**

**RedIrkenlrd: That tasty little sister of yours**

**Randomaddrss70: Explosion in 3-2-1**

**Almtymasta69: WHAT?! **

**RedIrkenlrd: Yeah. I found where she lived and sprinkled lots of plant on her bed, and wrote her a note. Now she's gone**

**Almtymasta69: WHAT?**

**MothmanAgt1: You stalked her to do that and gave her a creepy note. What did you expect her to do?**

**RedIrkenlrd: Be my bed mate**

**PurpCascade1: Is he serious?**

**RedIrkenlrd: Oh I'm quite serious. That girl is more Irken than disgusting human**

**PurpCascade1: Huh?**

**RedIrkenlrd: Oh? She doesn't know what an Irken is. Poor diluted thing**

**PurpCascade1: After hearing that I think someone needs to dilute you in acid**

**(Almtymasta69 to PurpCascade1 in private: Gaz?)**

**PiggiesRmafrds: GAZZY AND MASTA SITTING IN A TREE**

**Almtymasta69: Gir stop it**

**PiggiesRmafrds: P.I.G.G.K.I.S.S.T.A.A.M.A. HEHE I DUNNO**

**RedIrkenlrd: That didn't really spell anything**

**Randomaddrss70: Kettle corn is the best**

**MothmanAgt1: I just have the butter kind right now.**

**PurpCascade1: The stupidity is burning my brain right now!**

**MothmanAgt1: Ha! The surrender flag is still up in mines**

**(Almtymasta69 to PurpCascade1 in private: I know this is you. What did I do so wrong this time?)**

**(PurpCascade1 to Almtymasta69 in private: I told you, Zim. I gave you two chances and you blew it. It was so disappointing to. Also don't let Red know this is me.)**

**Almtymasta69: Tak? Did you know that the Armada was nearby to just casually drop in like that?**

**Randomaddrss70: Actually I didn't get any readings. You obviously didn't either.**

**Almtymasta69: I made my mistakes with Gaz, but to just drop by like that and now she's gone. **

**RedIrkenlrd: It was supposed to be romantic.**

**MothmanAgt1: Gaz sent me a copy of that letter, Red and trust me when I say if she is creeped out by that I know it is bad, and now I need therapy.**

**Randomaddrss70: I'm curious about that now. Do you think she minds if I see it?**

**MothmanAgt1: She told me she was fine with it. I'll send it to you.**

**PiggiesRmafrds: doomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdododododoomdoom**

**(Almtymasta69 to PurpCascade1 in private: I won't let him know. What did he say to you?)**

**PiggiesRmafrds: MASTA! SOME CLOWNIE LOOKING GUY IS HERE!**

**Almtymasta69: I'm busy. Tell the clown to go away now! I'll get you tacos if you do it.**

**PiggiesRmafrds: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TACOS OTAY**

**Randomaddrss70: Tavlaard Red! Sick!**

**MothmanAgt1: Tavlaard? What's that?**

**Almtymasta69: TAVLAARD SCHLERMA!**

**MothmanAgt1: I'm lost.**

**RedIrkenlrd: I think its romantic**

**MothmanAgt1: Sure if you are a serial killer.**

**PurpCascade1: That was the cutest pic ever piggies**

**MothmanAgt1: What did he send you?**

**PurpCascade1: Green dog hugging a fake pig with a cupcake in his paw. Let me ask who the guy is with the red/orange hair next to you?**

**PiggiesRmafrds: THATS MY CLOWNIE FRIEND HE GAVE IT TO ME**

**Almtymasta69: GIR! BRB**

**RedIrkenlrd: I'm not allowed to see the insides of her? I thought that was romantic. Her insides are red and I love red**

**MothmanAgt1: You won the award for creepy**

**Randomaddrss70: Tavlaard!**

**PurpCascade1: Ewwwwww. Not romantic**

**PurpCascade1: BRB phone call**

**Almtymasta69: Damn Keef. Damn Tavlaard!**

**PurpCascade1 has left the room**

**(Almtymasta69 to MothmanAgt1 in private: I know that was Gaz. She admitted it. She really move because of Red?)**

**(MothmanAgt1 to Almtymasta69 in private: Yep. Also it is obvious you don't trust Gaz to attack every guy like that.)**

**(Almtymasta69 to MothmanAgt1 in private: Of course I do. Don't trust others.)**

**(MothmanAgt1 to Almtymasta69 in private: Guess you don't trust her to blow them off then. Think about this really hard, Zim.)**

**Randomaddrss70: How is it possible for you to be still loud even on the computer, Gir?**

**PiggiesRmafrnd: I DON'T KNOOOWWW**

**(Almtymasta69 to MothmanAgt1 in private: I see she already got a number from somebody already.)**

**(MothmanAgt1 to Almtymasta69 in private: Because you blew your chance with her with that whole possession and jealousy crap.)**

**Phant82 and PurpCascade1 had entered the room**

**RedIrkenlrd has left the room**

**PurpCascade1: Kicked Red out of chat and blocked him lol**

**Randomaddrss70: Funny how we should of done that before**

**MothmanAgt1: I know. So who is the new person?**

**PurpCascade1: Dib will act like a fangirl in a moment, Phant. Think about it, Dib.**

**MothmanAgt1: Oh my god your him! **

**Randomaddrss70: Who?**

**PurpCascade1: Randomaddrss70 is Tak. Almtymasta69 is Zim. PiggiesRmafrnd is Gir, and the one having a fangirl moment is my brother Dib.**

**Phant82: Hey everyone**

**MothmanAgt1: I'm not having a fangirl moment. I'm into the paranormal, Danny and I gotta say what happened to you is amazing to say the least**

**Phant82: Oh yeah thanks. It didn't feel great at first. Felt weird. Though it became cool soon after**

**PiggiesRmafrnd: I LOVES PIGGIES**

**Phant82: I guessed that**

**PurpCascade1: Don't mind Gir. **

**MothmanAgt1: So what are you doing up there near my sister anyhow?**

**Phant82: My friend Tucker wanted to pay a visit here and dragged me along. Nice that the box ghost showed me the way to your sis**

**PiggiesRmafrnd: AWWW MASTA UNHAPPY**

**Phant82: Who is his masta?**

**MothmanAgt1: Long story but Zim he likes to refer to as his master.**

**Phant82: Why is he unhappy?**

**PiggiesRmafrnd: MASTA LOST HIS GRLFRND**

**Phant82: That sucks **

**PurpCascade1: I'll BRB**

**Randomaddrss70: This will get interesting again. I wish I had more popcorn**

**Phant82: Who was his girlfriend?**

**PiggiesRmafrnd: GAZZY WAS**

**Phant82: Gaz? I thought she was single**

**MothmanAgt1: She is. Gir stop it**

"Hey Zim."

"Shouldn't you be talking to your new boyfriend, Gaz?" Zim spat out.

"Zim we are friends at this moment. I brought him online mostly for Dib." Gaz answered almost losing her cool.

Glancing over at his robot laughing and kicking his feet around in giddiness, Zim temporarily gave him an odd look. "Sorry I was a failure on both dates. Zim really is defective."

**Randomaddrss70: Wanna ask out Gaz?**

**Phant82: Sure but where can it go when we live far from each others?**

"MASTA! HE GONNA ASK OUT GAZZY!" Gir yelled out.

Face falling down, Zim sighed as well as Gaz over the line. "Zim..."

"Go out with him. Zim failed." With that he hung up the phone.

**Almtymasta69 has left the room**

**PiggiesRmafrnd: Masta unhappy. He weally unhappy**

**Phant82: About Gaz?**

**PurpCascade1: Yes he is. We do live far apart, Danny. I wouldn't mind trying the friendship thing.**

**Phant82: Same here. Another cute friend to look at is always something nice to have around**

**PurpCascade1: Smooth**

**Randomaddrss70: Seriously? I'd go out with him if there wasn't Dib in my life**

**MothmanAgt1: HEY!**

**Randomaddrss70: You know I love you.**

**Phant82: lol well I should take off since my friend got back. later Gaz**

**PurpCascade1: Later. **

**Phant82 has left the room**

**PurpCascade1: I need to do something guys so I'll talk to you both later. Gir, take care of Zim.**

**PiggiesRmafrnd: OTAY GAZZY!**

**PurpCascade1 has left the room**

Five hours later, Zim was laying in his room with his eyes shut feeling a presence inside the room with him. "Go away, Gir. I told you I don't wish to be disturbed." Zim quietly ordered.

"Interesting, but this isn't Gir, and I came all the way here not to be turned away, Zim."

Opening his eyes up he lifted his body up to stare directly at, Gaz. "Why are you here?"

Hands on her hips, she stared at him almost defiantly. "After all these years knowing you, you honestly think I'd blow you off like that? It is honestly hard to blow off someone like you."

"Because I'm so amazing?"

"You have the hugest ego on anyone I have ever met." How could she hate the dork? "Yes I thought that guy was cute, but he is more friend material than anything. Also I'd have to compete with Dib with him." Smirking at him. "You know how big of a fangirl he can get."

Zim smiled weakly up at her. "Be happy he never tore his underwear off to toss up on stage or something."

Sitting beside him, Gaz didn't want to encourage him by touching him. "I've seen that in concert before from other people. It is a weird sight to see."

"Yeah." Looks over at her. "I was never taught how to act because we were taught to be Invaders. I did lose my chance with you."

"My plane leaves on Thursday evening so if you want to hang out with me I know I would like that." Gaz offered.

"Serious?"

"As a heart attack." Gaz replied.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Zim was puzzled.

Standing up she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me. Heart attacks are serious. Also I'm tired so I'm gonna head to the house to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow afternoon." She didn't want to encourage him, but at the same time she wanted to give him a gesture of good faith as she kissed his forehead. "Night, Zim."

Making sure she was well out of the base, Zim started hopping up and down on his bed. "I AM ZIM!"

Meanwhile elsewhere...

"So you met a cute goth with purple hair and didn't ask her out? What is your deal?" Tucker complained.

Leaning back against his headboard, Danny shrugged. "She's cool and all. Dark too, but it'll be long distance and she's obviously involved with another guy."

"So? They aren't married, are they?"

"Naw, but you can tell something is happening there. Anyhow, she's cool." Yawning, he slid down into his bed so he can go to sleep.

Shaking his head at his friends laziness to make a move, Tucker had to make one last comment, "All right sure, but if I were you I would of asked her out."

Danny just closed his eyes just wanting to close the door on the subject once and for all.

* * *

**And there is my guest appearance from another cartoon. I do plan on others. I'm just trying to stretch myself out more. It may not be perfect, but I'm trying. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews still. **

**I wish I can give you a Kim Possible cameo Invader Johnny, but I never watched that cartoon. Sorry :/**

* * *

Studying while on his couch, Dib just kept having that feeling of being watched. It was more nagging than him first discovering cameras that Zim planted inside their house long ago. More nagging that finding him hanging upside down on their ceiling before Gaz sprayed soda in his face making him fall down in front of them almost breaking their coffee table, but at least stood up with some grace while brushing himself off, and leaving only for both Gaz and him to hear Zim crying out in pain outside. After so many years of dealing with him and/or any other thing this was just odd in a different way.

Shooting a glance over at the open window, he could of sworn he saw something pink with normal eyes looking in on him before a giggle was heard, and a call of warning making Dib put his book down, and run to the window to catch whoever was looking in. No one was there, but seeing he was on the fourth floor was suspicious enough for him. Dib wanted to go out and check around, but he needed to read the last pages of the chapter.

The peeping Tom was giggling as he ran over to his friend. "He he I like his hair I want it. Can I have it?"

"No." Came the simple answer.

"Why? Won't I look cool with it? Can't you see me now, huh, huh, huh?" The peeper was way too energetic.

"No." This came from their friends female companion. "With your hair coloring and your nose, you can't possibly pull that off."

"Oh! And he can?" The Peeper got in the females face. "What do you know?"

"Apparently a lot more than you. Also he's good looking and your... I have no idea what to say."

"Are you saying I'm ugly?" The peeper whimpered out.

"No... Ugh. A little help here?" She looked over at the more silent friend who was picturing death right now.

"What she is saying is that... You are less hopeless than someone like Irwin."

"You think so?" The peeper wondered hopefully.

"Yeah, sure. Why not." The female answered unhappily.

"Geeeeeeeeeeeee!" Hugs and licks the female on the neck. "I love you."

"Let me go or I'll kill you right now." She threatened.

Shushing her, the peeper kept on hugging her. "Just let it go. Just let it go."

Later:

**Randomaddrss70: Gaz spoiled me with popcorn when she was here**

**MothmanAgt1: That was cool of her.**

**Randomaddrss70: Yep. Stuffing my face right now**

**MothmanAgt1: You are addicted**

**Randomaddrss70: It is either this or interfacing and well the weekend is not here yet so...**

**MothmanAgt1: Oh I see. Missing me already?**

**Randomaddrss70: Who knows. Was easier when I never thought of these things**

**MothmanAgt1: I feel so loved already. Time to get married. Or are we married and the romance is gone?**

**Randomaddrss70: Yes we are and we are expecting our 13 smeet already**

**MothmanAgt1: No wonder I'm so tired then**

**Randomaddrss70: You? I'm the one who stays up night feeding them at all hours while you scratch your crotch and pass out in front of the t.v**

**MothmanAgt1: Glad you picture me in such a lazy way. I just can't stand those rollers you keep in your hair constantly**

**Randomaddrss70: Oh you just can't stand them after one poked you in the eye. :P**

**MothmanAgt1: Been wearing glasses ever since, Dear. **

**Randomaddrss70: I like you in glasses. **

**MothmanAgt1: I like your curly antennas.**

**PurpCascade1 has entered the room**

**MothmanAgt1: Hey Gaz**

**PurpCascade1: Hey**

**Randomaddrss70: Enjoying the popcorn. Thanks again**

**PurpCascade1: Sure thing. Also very interesting chat of yours so far. **

**Randomaddrss70: My old man is trying to get me all pregnant with another smeet**

**PurpCascade1: Damn it, Dib! Condoms man. Use them. The girl is tired.**

**Randomaddrss70: See! She understands. **

**MothmanAgt1: Will make a mental note to go and buy condoms in bulk next shopping trip. **

**PurpCascade1: Club card makes a world of difference.**

**MothmanAgt1: Well before Zim comes in and takes up the entire conversation I had myself a peeping tom tonight**

**PurpCascade1: Boy or girl? **

**Randomaddrss70: Human or out of this world?**

**PurpCascade1: Living or dead?**

**Randomaddrss70: Bigfoot or the Chubacabra**

**PurpCascade1: Is it a sweet transvestite from Transylvania? **

**Randomaddrss70: Who only likes to do the Time Warp?**

**PurpCascade1: It's astounding. Time is fleeting. Madness takes its toll**

**Randomaddrss70: Ahh. **

**PurpCascade1: But listen closely**

**Randomaddrss70: Not for very much longer**

**PurpCascade1: I've got to keep control. I remember doing the time warp. Drinking those moments when the blackness would hit me**

**Randomaddrss70: And the void would be calling**

**PurpCascade1: Let's do the time warp again**

**MothmanAgt1: Hahaha you both. **

**Almtymasta69 has entered the room**

**Almtymasta69: Your lives are fulfilled now that I'm here**

**PurpCascade1: I'm going back to the time warp now. **

**Almtymasta69: Oh no my demoness, you never want to mess with the time warp**

**PurpCascade1: No silly. Tak and I were singing the song while teasing Dib.**

**Almtymasta69: Oh. I'd read, but you know how I am.**

**PurpCascade1: I do and don't worry about it. So tell us about the peeping tom, Dib**

**MothmanAgt1: Large nose and giggled like a goof. Seemed human, but to come to the 4th floor to look in on me is just weird**

**Randomaddrss70: You might have an admirer **

**Almtymasta69: Or someone who wants to dissect him for once**

**Randomaddrss70: A girl who sees him from far away and knows she can't have him and dreams of tearing off his clothes but there is one prob**

**PurpCascade1: Tak will attack her for getting near her man. Dun dun dunnnnnnnn**

**Randomaddrss70: Not threatened one bit there**

**MothmanAgt1: Good, but it is still weird. **

**PurpCascade1: I'm surprised you didn't run down to give chase like you use to do**

**Almtymasta69: If it was me you'd be all over me in a second. **

**PurpCascade1: So glad Keef isn't on here to see that last comment, Zim**

**Almtymasta69: Why?**

**MothmanAgt1: Double entendre**

**Almtymasta69: Huh?**

**PurpCascade1: I'll explain later, Zim**

**Almtymasta69: That fool came by after you left. FOOL! Should replace his eyeballs again**

**MothmanAgt1: Again?**

**Almtymasta69: Eh?**

**MothmanAgt1: You said you should replace his eyeballs again. You did it before?**

**Almtymasta69: I don't know what you mean. You are talking foolish. **

**MothmanAgt1: But it is there in writing**

**Almtymasta69: BE QUIET!**

**MothmanAgt1: Ugh**

**Almtymasta69: I mean... I'm normal. NORMAL! I challenge you otherwise**

**Randomaddrss70: Anyhow... **

**PurpCascade1: I started looking at my fingers**

**Almtymasta69: I love your sweet delicate fingers, my little Gaz**

**PurpCascade1: Thanks**

**ReaperMdnss, Pplesuck2 and Immakool has entered the room**

**Randomaddrss70: What now?**

**PurpCascade1: Somehow the room has been made public. Who made it public?**

**Almtymasta69: I'm too amazing to do that**

**Randomaddrss70: Only you would think that way, Zim**

**MothmanAgt1: My brain has been dissected each and every time you utter a word, Zim**

**Almtymasta69: BE QUIET!**

**Immakool: U sure he in here, Grim?**

**ReaperMdnss: Of course I'm sure you idiot. I'm always sure**

**MothmanAgt1: Who are you looking for and who are you guys?**

**Pplesuck2: He says in a suspicious matter. Mothman I mean.**

**Pplesuck2: ReaperMdnss is Grim and the moron Immakool is Billy**

**ReaperMdnss: Thats Mandy. She's evil**

**Immakool: N scary**

**Almtymasta69: Not as scary as my demoness**

**Immakool: scaaaaarier**

**MothmanAgt1: Uh ok. Randomaddrss70 is Tak. PurpCascade1 is my sister, Gaz and the one with the huge ego is Zim the one that goes by Almtymasta69**

**Pplesuck2: I get that. And you are?**

**ReaperMdnss: The one you think is good looking Mandy lol**

**Pplesuck2: ...**

**Immakool: You the one I saw reading your book**

**MothmanAgt1: Your my peeping Tom? What the hell is your problem?**

**Immakool: Mandy thought you hot so I was wanting to look**

**MothmanAgt1: So many things wrong with peeping on someone. I live on the 4th floor how in the hell did you get up there?**

**Immakool: Grim. Grim is the Grim Reaper**

**MothmanAgt1: Bull!**

**Immakool: not a bull. A reaper. reaper. Boy Mandy and you say I'm dumb**

**Pplesuck2: You are dumb, Billy. He doesn't believe Grim is the Grim Reaper.**

**Randomaddrss70: If that is true then how are you guys friends with him?**

**Pplesuck2: Won a bet. Now we have him for life.**

**ReaperMdnss: Not my proudest moment. It was humiliating. Now I'm stuck with her and dumb dumb**

**Immakool: Mandy is scary**

**MothmanAgt1: Yeah you said that before**

**ReaperMdnss: Actually no she isn't.**

**Pplesuck2: Excuse me?**

**ReaperMdnss: I know one more evil than you. **

**Almtymasta69: My demoness**

**Pplesuck2: Shut it moron. Clarify yourself, Grim.**

**Almtymasta69: I am a genius**

**Randomaddrss70: Who still hasn't taken over the Earth lol**

**Almtymasta69: QUIET!**

**Randomaddrss70: What do you see in him, Gaz?**

**PurpCascade1: Had to pull me back didn't you, Tak? I was just reading what everyone was writing**

**Randomaddrss70: You were being so quiet**

**PurpCascade1: I normally am. **

**ReaperMdnss: She has powers, scarier, and hot**

**Almtymasta69: My demoness has powers, is scary and incredibly hot**

**MothmanAgt1: ...**

**Randomaddrss70: ...**

**Almtymasta69: I'm being serious**

**PurpCascade1: I never wished to have homework so badly right now**

**Immakool: U his demoness Purp?**

**Pplesuck2: You are what I have to destroy?**

**PurpCascade1: Let me guess... You want to rule this stupid world?**

**Pplesuck2: Yes**

**PurpCascade1: Go ahead. **

**Pplesuck2: How is this powerful, Grim?**

**MothmanAgt1: Wait for it**

**PurpCascade1: If you want to rule a world full of incredibly stupid people, go ahead. You become the worlds largest babysitter. I have better things to do like blow it up instead.**

**Pplesuck2: You want to blow up your own world? You would be on it.**

**MothmanAgt1: Wait for it**

**Almtymasta69: I'll fly her off the planet to safety. I'm sure Tak would do the same for her mate.**

**Pplesuck2: Who is her mate?**

**MothmanAgt1: Me**

**Pplesuck2: ...**

**ReaperMdnss: Haha she's unhappy now. Also Almtymasta and Randomaddrss are aliens**

**Immakool: really? kooooolllllllllll**

**Immakool: So Mandy since he taken now all you have left is me, Irwin and really us**

**Pplesuck2: ...**

**Randomaddrss70: Surprised you're fine with Gaz wanting to blow up the planet, Dib**

**MothmanAgt1: She won't seriously do it now with me here**

**PurpCascade1: Not anymore. **

**PurpCascade1: Maybe**

**PurpCascade1: Who knows?**

**PurpCascade1: I might get bored one day**

**PurpCascade1: I'm still a virgin so who knows how I'll react when I finally do the deed.**

**Almtymasta69: It'll be powerful indeed, my little Gaz**

**PurpCascade1: You are very confident in yourself, Zim**

**Almtymasta69: I am the all mighty and powerful, Zim**

**MothmanAgt1: Someone kill me. I don't need to read this**

**PurpCascade1: Look away**

**Immakool: Mandy goes to your school big hair boy**

**MothmanAgt1: So that means I'll see you again too? Hopefully not in my window**

**Immakool: hehe maybe**

**Almtymasta69: Sing to him next time. He loves it.**

**ReaperMdnss: Don't encourage him**

**Pplesuck2: Never encourage him**

**PurpCascade1: Zim he'll dissect you for sure now and just when we finally had a decent time.**

**MothmanAgt1: Yep**

**ReaperMdnss: Perhaps we should continue this for next time. The Underworld is calling.**

**ReaperMdnss, Immakool and Pplesuck2 has left the room**

**Almtymasta69: That was...**

**Randomaddrss70: Far sillier than you, Zim**

**Almtymasta69: Yeah**

**Almtymasta69: HEY! Shut your pie hole**

"There you have it kids. Mandy's crush has a sister who is far more evil than Mandy." Grim smiled wide as he started to walk ahead of them.

"Doubt she is evil, but how is she hot?" Mandy questioned.

Producing something from his sleeve he showed it to Billy first for his reaction which was his eyes bulging out of his head. "OH MAMA! I'm gonna marry that!" Billy stared at the picture.

Looking over his shoulders, Mandy gritted her teeth. "So? She doesn't look powerful."

Shaking his head, he showed her an image of Gaz producing her powers to level out a building. Grim smirked at Mandy's actual feared reaction. "Powerful. I rest my case."

Walking alongside Grim, Billy still stared at the picture, his heart thumping. "She's perfect."

Grim stopped wondering what was wrong with the boy knowing how he constantly still asked Mandy for her hand in marriage from time to time. That boy had more wrong in his head than, Mandy at times.


	5. Chapter 5

Stopping what she was doing to study the bone in her middle finger feeling slightly out of place, Gaz studied it more fascinated in how she managed such a thing. She hasn't punched anyone in a long time. Hasn't played her Game Slave in the same amount of time. The amount of activity she has had is chatting on the computer and doing school work. Though truth be told she should of gotten an injury from her game device a long time ago seeing how she played it religiously. Her hand didn't hurt so she knew she was looking at it in a bored way.

"Hey sweet thing." Came a smooth sounding voice above her.

Sneering at any guy for talking that way to her, she glanced up at them in cool detachment to see a guy with dark hair standing in front of her with blue eyes with a guy standing off to the side with blonde hair and blue eyes. While the one with black hair looked like he was this smoothy, the other wondered why he was wasting his time. "What?" Gaz asked coldly.

Undeterred by her attitude or too stupid to notice it, he continued. "I'm curious if you want to accompany my brother and myself to show us around."

Looking back at the blonde who rolled his eyes at his attempt to flirt, Gaz crossed her arms. "We are in the modern ages. Apply a GPS to your car or cellphone. Everyone has them now. Update from the caveman age."

"You are much too cute to be so cranky. No one to ask you out because I believe I just did."

Gaz opened up one eye to study him. "No you didn't. Though it sounded like you wanted a tour guide inside your pants." She heard his brother laugh making the one hitting on her flash him a look of annoyance.

"Sunny, this isn't working on this one." He complained to blondie.

"That means she has a brain and taste."

Seeing her phone light up, Gaz saw from the ID it was Zim. Well taste is subjective. Picking it up, she turned her back to the obnoxious guy. "Hey hun, how are you?" She asked sweetly.

Walking over to his brother, he pouted. "So I wanted to experiment and she looked nice enough to experiment with."

Smacking his brother on the shoulder, he pushed him slightly. "You are an idiot you know. A huge idiot."

"Mean, Sunny. Mean."

As for Zim, he almost thought something happened to Gaz. "Gaz are you alright? Did someone somehow brainwash you?"

Switching to her normal self, she rolled her eyes. "No, I was getting hit on by some obnoxious guy. At least his brother seemed decent enough to be annoyed with him. By the way, you sounded like Dib there. Did he brainwash you? Do you want me to perform a lobotomy on you to help correct it?"

"We may be friends but I won't let him touch my body." Zim almost yelled that. "You on the other hand, may."

Smiling, Gaz glanced at the time. "Well I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. As for now, I need to head to class. I'll talk to you later."

**PurpCascade1: Meeting up like this has become a habit**

**MothmanAgt1: It has, but at least I'm talking to you more**

**PurpCascade1: Quiet, Dib I'm in the zone.**

**MothmanAgt1: Hated that. Confession... I wanted to smash that damn device many times**

**PurpCascade1: I know**

**Almtymasta69 has entered the room**

**Almtymasta69: Little Gaz it is I your love Irken**

**MothmanAgt1: Oh god**

**Almtymasta69: Quiet Dib. **

**PurpCascade1: That was both corny and cute, Zim**

**Almtymasta69: But I'm cute, am I not?**

**PurpCascade1: Yes you are**

**Almtymasta69: VICTORY FOR ZIM!**

**MothmanAgt1: Stop it or I'll kiss you, Zim**

**Almtymasta69: Get your crummy Earth germs away from me**

**PurpCascade1: - Happy Keef isn't here right now to see that comment about you wanting to kiss Zim**

**MothmanAgt1: Same here**

**Almtymasta69: Oh Irk! That inferno device? Always with the beeping sound. Wanted to take that away from you so you'd pay attention to me, Gaz**

**PurpCascade1: Hard to ignore you, Zim**

**PurpIrkenlrd has entered the room**

**PurpIrkenlrd: You guys made Red pout**

**MothmanAgt1: So?**

**Almtymasta69: He was stalking my Gaz**

**PurpCascade1: It was creepy**

**PurpIrkenlrd: Oh I agree. I just wanted to mention that it made me laugh hard**

**Almtymasta69: Why?**

**PurpIrkenlrd: Well Zim it isn't everyday you see Red pout**

**Almtymasta69: You should of taken a picture of it**

**PurpIrkenlrd: I did.**

**PurpIrkenlrd sent attachment for download to entire room**

**PurpIrkenlrd: Bahahahahahahaha**

**MothmanAgt1: Did you give him a lollipop after that face? lol**

**Almtymasta69: Will blow up that pic and frame it mwahahahaha**

**PurpIrkenlrd: Glad you all enjoyed. **

**PurpCascade1: I'm taking up darts now**

**PurpIrkenlrd: Gaz I assume. Don't worry I won't let him know. **

**Almtymasta69: You better not or I'll send my robot after you**

**PurpIrkenlrd: You can keep that... Thing. Red has got himself a new toy but it is a bit creepy**

**MothmanAgt1: Meaning?**

**PurpIrkenlrd: You really want to know? **

**PurpCascade1: Tell him. He's suicidal**

**MothmanAgt1: I am not!**

**PurpCascade1: Tell me if this doesn't sound familiar, Dib**

**PurpCascade1: Hey Gaz I'm gonna go check out the most dilapidated building in town. You know the one that is condemn. Lalalalala AHHHHHHHHH I fell down through the upper level floors. Comes home with blood all over you, glasses slightly effed up, and a dog attached to your arm.**

**Almtymasta69: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA Sounds like him**

**PurpIrkenlrd: That just sounds stupid**

**MothmanAgt1: I'm alive aren't I?**

**PurpCascade1: My brother is suicidal. **

**MothmanAgt1: At least I'm not boring. Let me sit around playing my game. Quiet Dib I'm in the zone.**

**PurpCascade1: Maybe boring to you but at least I didn't come home with various dogs attached to my appendages, Bologna boy. ;)**

**MothmanAgt1: That was Zim's fault there. Also he turned into bologna too**

**PurpCascade1: I should of gotten a picture of that lol**

**MothmanAgt1: ...**

**Almtymasta69: ...**

**PurpIrkenlrd: All because of Zim tsk tsk**

**MothmanAgt1: He's a jerk**

**Almtymasta69: I'm ingenious **

**MothmanAgt1: Don't make him choke over there on his ship in laughter, Zim**

**PurpIrkenlrd: It did almost make me choke on my donut**

**Almtymasta69: I am too ingenious. You just can't appreciate it at all, Dib-stink with your gargantuan head**

**MothmanAgt1: MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!**

**PurpCascade1: I agree**

**Almtymasta69: See! Little Gaz agrees with her Zim**

**PurpCascade1: Let me finish. He grew into his head. In fact it really wasn't that big to begin with**

**MothmanAgt1: Really?**

**PurpCascade1: Yeah. Now let us not bring that up again**

**Almtymasta69: But I'm still ingenious**

**MothmanAgt1: LOL**

**PurpIrkenlrd: Almost spit out my food just now from laughing**

**PurpCascade1: He is quite ingenious with his tongue though**

**MothmanAgt1: Gaz!**

**PurpIrkenlrd: You have to be good somewheres **

**Almtymasta69: Fools. VICTORY FOR ZIM!**

Dancing around at that accolade from his demoness, Zim was interrupted by something coming down his elevator tube. "Eh? What is that?"

"It appears to be... Popcorn kernels." The Computer responded.

"GIR! What did you do now?!" Zim bellowed out.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh WHATS THAT?"

Jumping with a start seeing Gir suddenly emerge next to him, Zim started to feel a bit heated. "You mean you have nothing to do with this?"

Screwing his head up in thought, Gir pondered that question for a long time as the heat built up in the base. "Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

"GIR!" Breathing harder, Zim heard the kernels making sounds.

"Nooooooo... I was down here playing with the squids." Gir answered.

"Computer! Do something!" Zim ordered.

Reversing the temperature in the base down there, it was far too late for what was happening in the elevator as the kernels transformed into fully fluffed popcorn to the point of breaking his tube making Zim scream out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Who would do this to my beautiful base?"

Soon the popcorn filled the entire area where he was at making Gir incredibly happy as he cheered at all the wonderful food making him dive right in eating everything he came in contact with. Zim now on top of his control panel watched his beautiful base soiled by nothing but buttery Earthness.

"So Zim. You like the new improvement to your base? I thought you needed something to snack on while chatting. Toodles." Tak mocked behind him before she started to cackle away.

"Oh you wretched female! I will get you. I will get you." Zim hissed out.

"Sir, she already cut transmission." The Computer informed him dryly.

Desponded, Zim continued to watch Gir swim around like he was Scrooge McDuck swimming through piles of his money. Except not eating it of course. "Yeah I know."

**Randomaddrss70 has entered the room**

**MothmanAgt1: Hey Tak**

**Randomaddrss70: Hey**

**MothmanAgt1: Where have you been?**

**Randomaddrss70: Just flooded Zim's base with loads of popcorn. He'll have plenty to clean up now and fix**

**PurpCascade1: Better not be late for our date tomorrow, Tak or I'll doom you**

**Randomaddrss70: Don't worry. You know how obsessive he gets. This just will keep him off here for a little while**

**Randomaddrss70: Also it was buttered popcorn so imagine that mess and his disgust**

**PurpIrkenlrd: HA!**

**MothmanAgt1: My beautiful base! I bet he bellowed that out**

**PurpCascade1: Ok I'm off to grab something before tomorrow. It has become my new errand**

**PurpIrkenlrd: Enjoy your new dartboard hobby**

**PurpCascade1: I will. Later guys**

**PurpCascade1 has left the room**

**Randomaddrss70: Hey! I like that dopey pic of Red haha**

**PurpIrkenlrd: Thanks. Since Gaz is gone Red has a new toy he is playing with and he slapped a purple wig on it. Don't tell her. It became really creepy**

**MothmanAgt1: I really wish you hadn't of told me now**

**Randomaddrss70: Creepy is right**

Hearing a call from Gaz, Zim answered it, "Little Gaz."

"Heard what she did."

"You sound a little amused." Zim glanced back at the mess.

"A bit, but knowing how you are about your base, I do have a question..."

Interrupting her, he declared, "Don't worry, I will be at our date tomorrow. I will continue to win your affections."

Making a sound over the phone, Gaz said, "Well that is nice to hear, but is there anything you want to do when you are here at least?"

Smiling at her voice, he could of responded in so many ways so he ended it with one thing. "Just to spend time with my demoness."

"You will." She said serenely. "I'll let you go, and I'll see you tomorrow, Zim."

"GIR! Don't eat the wires." Zim yelled out temporarily forgetting he held the phone next to his mouth, he stammered. "Sorry bout that, Gaz mate. I'll see you tomorrow." Hanging up, he decided to order the Computer to clean up the mess instead and repair the elevator.

After hanging up the phone, Gaz had to shake her head. Does Zim understand how his voice can be so powerfully shrill at times when he yells in a certain way? Putting her phone away, she got ready for bed.

* * *

**The guest appearance was brief this time in another form. I'll have to bring it around some other chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Kittypig you gave me an idea because I was struggling with something at the first half. Though you know Gaz can just be as violent. Thanks :)**

* * *

In a theater there was loud ruckus laughter happening in the back. So many were starting to get annoyed turning their heads at the offending party as it kept going on and on until some more laughter started joining in. Albeit not as loud as the first one, but still noticeable. With comments like, 'Brilliant,' and 'I wish I thought of that' being echoed throughout one of the ushers came over to the couple asking for them to leave. Of course the one with the purple hair gave him such a look that would peel the flesh off your body that he ran off screaming making her date laugh even more at the Earth Monkey. Placing a hand on her dates, she started to renew her own fit of laughter as they watched the space alien on the big screen rip through more recruits on another planet.

Taking a gander over at his demoness, he enjoyed watching her laugh, and smile prompting him to be very bold in moving his head over to give her a kiss. He almost thought she would deck him since they were out in public, but surprised him with a kiss back.

"Violence is fun." She whispered against his lips.

"That it is." He agreed.

Hearing more slaughtering happening onscreen both of them turned their heads just in time for him to break out in more laughter while she laughed against him. Zim wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Later after dropping, Gaz off he flew back to his base to prepare for a little special surprise. Though he did wish to send his future mate a little something. Though he had no clue what any delivery company problem had with his special request if they did special things for the one you love. Stupid humans. It took him at least one company to want to fulfill it finally.

Late Sunday afternoon, Gaz answered her door to find a slightly nervous delivery boy there. After signing for the package, he ran off in terror. Opening the package, she lifted it up in a fit of laughter. No wonder why the guy was terrified. Zim had a company model something after the movie they saw. Seeing a card attached she read it telling her to open up her email.

**To: PurpCascade1**

**From: Almtymasta69**

**Subject: **

**My Little Gaz,**

**I had such a great evening with my favorite and only human I can truly stand that I had this made after the movie we both enjoyed.**

**Took me a long time to find a company that was willing to make that. What is wrong with some of the Earth filth here?**

**Don't they understand that I am trying to impress my girlfriend?**

**Guess they never had mates in their lives and that means my life is truly fulfilled with having you and they with no Gaz's.**

**I am yours!**

**Your love Zim**

**.**

**.**

Gaz placed the gift next to her computer smirking at it.

**.**

**.**

**To: Almtymasta69**

**From: PurpCascade1**

**Re: Subject:**

**The delivery guy ran away in terror. Made me love it even more. Perfect model of that movie so that means they have no taste.**

**Normally they would call the authorities about stuff like this thinking you are a murderous psycho, but I know you aren't. **

**You are just delightfully mines. Yes, you did impress me and I can't wait to see you again.**

**Gaz**

**.**

**.**

**To: PurpCascade1**

**From: Almtymasta69**

**Re: Re: Subject:**

**Ohhh you got my squeedly spooch jumping here. Also I have another surprise lined up for tonight. It will for all of us to see.**

**It will be a victory for your Zim.**

**.**

**.**

**To: Almtymasta69**

**From: PurpCascade1**

**Re: Re: Re: Subject**

**I can't wait to see. I'll talk to you tonight. **

**Gaz.**

**.**

**.**

**MothmanAgt1: If I ask this question please spare the details that will make me cringe. How was the date this time?**

**PurpCascade1: I can't walk anymore, Dib. He is that good in bed.**

**MothmanAgt1: GAZ!**

**Almtymasta69: She kept calling out for more of me. I had to do it, Dib-stink**

**PurpCascade1: And Zim begging for more too. **

**MothmanAgt1: Someone kill me now**

**Almtymasta69: That could be arranged**

**MothmanAgt1: You could be studied**

**PurpCascade1: Relax, Dib. I swear the thought of me having sex is just mind numbing to you**

**Almtymasta69: Not to me**

**MothmanAgt1: Ugh**

**PurpCascade1: No sex between us, just making out, and hand holding**

**Almtymasta69: My girlfriend loves her violence too**

**MothmanAgt1: Haha girlfriend... Yeah right**

**PurpCascade1: He's right. It's official**

**MothmanAgt1: Oh**

**Almtymasta69: VICTORY FOR ZIM!**

**PurpCascade1: He sent the coolest bouquet to me. I'm sending you a pic now, Dib**

**MothmanAgt1: Oh thats cool**

**MothmanAgt1: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! **

**PurpCascade1: Its designed after the movie we saw. I think it is the greatest thing. **

**MothmanAgt1: I think I'm gonna be sick**

**Almtymasta69: He has no taste**

**MothmanAgt1: I hate when you throw up a little in your mouth and you swallow it back in**

**PurpCascade1: And you say my bouquet is sick? That is just plain gross. Keep that to yourself, Dib.**

Inside her base as she went to her computer, Tak was stopped by a sound. It sounded like nothing but sprinkling happening from the machines. Looking around, she noticed things being shot out to the ground before a sound like expansion happening as she watched the tiny objects get bigger and bigger in front of her turning to the point of; Llama's?

Tak jumped back as she watched more get bigger to the point her own base was filled with large smelly creatures that were doing nothing but spitting at one another, and at herself. Running to her off switch, she screamed out Zim's name very loud as she even witnessed Mimi run up to the top hissing at the creatures as if it was a real cat.

"I'll get you for this." She swore under her breath.

**PurpCascade1: How was your date, Dib?**

**MothmanAgt1: I want to graduate now!**

**Almtymasta69: Is that supposed to be good or bad? If it is with Tak then it must be bad**

**PurpCascade1: It means it was good**

**Almtymasta69: Then why didn't he say that?**

**MothmanAgt1: We can't spell out everything for you, Zim**

**Sides160 and SStreaker has entered the room**

**MothmanAgt1: I think this room got made public again**

**SStreaker: Blame that on my brother**

**Sides160: I'm good at what I do**

**MothmanAgt1: Hi and who are you both?**

**SStreaker: You may not understand. Some humans don't.**

**MothmanAgt1: More aliens?**

**Sides160: To us you are**

**Almtymasta69: Who are you and where did you come from?**

**Sides160: We have hostiles here**

**PurpCascade1: I'm really the only hostile one here**

**Sides160: There she is!**

**Almtymasta69: There who is?**

**SStreaker: Forgive my idiot brother he has been obsessed with this girl with purple hair since he saw her the other day. **

**MothmanAgt1: Who isn't obsessed with my sister? Her boyfriend is obsessed with her.**

**Sides160: I'm sure he won't let me mind borrowing her**

**PurpCascade1: Vat of acid-check**

**Almtymasta69: If you are talking about my Gaz then the answer is no**

**PurpCascade1: Flame thrower-check**

**Sides160: On my planet the femmes loved me**

**Almtymasta69: On this planet this femme loves me**

**PurpCascade1: Rusty nails-check**

**Sides160: What is she doing?**

**MothmanAgt1: Making a list**

**Almtymasta69: And checking it twice**

**Randomaddrss70 has entered the room**

**Randomaddrss70: I'm going to kill you Zim**

**Almtymasta69: Oh I'd love to talk to you Tak but I have someone making a move on my Gaz**

**Randomaddrss70: Let them! Because after I'm done with you she'll need someone else. Someone smarter**

**Sides160: Yes!**

**SStreaker: Shut up. This Tak said someone smarter. Bro you aren't any smarter**

**Randomaddrss70: Who the hell are these guys?**

**PurpCascade1: Yellow paint-check**

**SStreaker: Yellow paint? Why do you want that?**

**PurpCascade1: Because I hate that color. **

**Sides160: HA! Poor Sunny**

**PurpCascade1: I knew i had a reason to make up the list. You are the scum from the parking lot. **

**Sides160: Yep and I'm from Cybertron**

**SStreaker: You are an idiot!**

**MothmanAgt1: WHAT? So are you here to invade our planet?**

**Sides160: No, but we are here to stop the Decepticons from doing that. **

**Randomaddrss70: Oh yeah I've heard of them. Didn't notice you guys here. Of course I've been busy with the defective**

**Almtymasta69: I am perfection! You are defective Tak. At least I was never banished to Planet Dirt**

**Randomaddrss70: You were banished to Foodcourtia, idiot!**

**SStreaker: Wait! What are you twos?**

**Almtymasta69: We are from Irk. Just Tak and myself. **

**Sides160: And you are with a human? The purple haired girl**

**PurpCascade1: Yes he is**

**Sides160: So Tak... You taken? I never had any fun with an Irken before**

**MothmanAgt1: She's with me!**

**Sides160: Two Irkens with a brother and sister. What is the odds?**

**SStreaker: Forgive my brother he doesn't think with a full deck**

**Randomaddrss70: We've been dealing with Zim most of our lives so we understand**

**Almtymasta69: Exactly.**

**Almtymasta69: HEY!**

**MothmanAgt1: The network guys sent me information on you guys. So much for being on the balls guys!**

**Sides160: Is he talking to us?**

**PurpCascade1: No, he's talking about his secret network guys**

**Sides160: Ahhhh. Don't worry any government or agency is normally not on the ball kid. That's why its fun to screw around with them from time to time**

**Almtymasta69: Yes like buzz those rural areas from time to time so one of those bumpkins report it in**

**Randomaddrss70: Hey gosh I think I saw one of them there UFO-thingies in the air just whirling around and around before taking off**

**SStreaker: I was sure scared to get probed by them**

**Sides160: I sure as thought they would lay eggs inside of me**

**Almtymasta69: MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Randomaddrss70: LOL**

**Sides160: Hahahaha**

**SStreaker: So many humans are such idiots**

**PurpCascade1: Dib, guess who are the guys responsible all those years ago for screwing around with peoples minds hahahahahaha**

**PurpCascade1: Next on Mysterious Mysteries the farmer said he was probed by an alien when it might of been something a lot more poultry related. Stay tuned**

**Almtymasta69: Hahahahahaha! You got it Gaz.**

**MothmanAgt1: I have disproved a lot of that stuff on that show. You know that.**

**Sides160: Buck up kid. We aren't making fun of you if you are at least a realist. Just the morons of this world**

**PurpCascade1: And Dib and I went to school with them**

**MothmanAgt1: They didn't believe Zim was an alien they thought he had a skin condition. He just put a wig and contacts on. At least Tak looked human**

**Sides160: Sometimes the best disguise is the one lying right under your nose. **

**SStreaker: Sideswipe and I transform into Lamborghinis. Our root modes are robotic. **

**MothmanAgt1: I'd love to see that**

**Sides160: If you want we could show you if you ever have time to come to see us. You can invite your girlfriend with you. **

**SStreaker: We should run this past Prime first**

**Sides160: True. We'll get back to you. Don't worry we are the ones that broke in here. It isn't hard. We'll get in contact with you kid.**

**MothmanAgt1: That would be cool. Thanks**

**Sides160: Sure.**

**SStreaker: We have to leave and go back on duty. **

**Sides160: Later gators. Hey Gaz! If you break up with him look me up.**

**Sides160 and SStreaker has left the room**

**Randomaddrss70: Back to where I was. I'm gonna kill you Zim. You put Llamas in my base**

**Almtymasta69: :P Thats what you get**

**MothmanAgt1: You seriously act like brother and sister you both.**

**PurpCascade1: How many more aliens on this planet?**

**Almtymasta69: I'm all the alien you need, little Gaz.**

**Randomaddrss70: You make me sick, Zim**

**Almtymasta69: Yeah... Well you make me even more sicker**

**Randomaddrss70: And you make me ten times sick**

**Almtymasta69: And you make me 20 times sicker**

**(MothmanAgt to PurpCascade1 in private: Do you think they will see us leave?)**

**Randomaddrss70: And you are mouse horns...**

**(PurpCascade1 to MothmanAgt1 in private: Doubt it. Good night, Dib)**

**Almtymasta69: And you are what Gir coughs up at...**

**(MothmanAgt1 to PurpCascade1 in private: Good night Gaz)**

**MothmanAgt1 and PurpCascade1 have left the room.**

**Randomaddrss70: They left! Most likely because of you**

**Almtymasta69: Oh yeah?! Well, well your eyes are purple**

**Randomaddrss70: How is that an insult?**

**Almtymasta69: Well everyone knows that my color eyes are far more superior than yours.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm taking a break from the messaging portion since I hit a stalemate. **

**Thanks for the reviews as always. :)**

* * *

During a break from school Dib and Gaz were sitting at home doing what came naturally to them. Sit around doing their own activity. Her with her Game Slave and him now on a laptop.

"I find it funny we are in here and not out with them." Dib mentioned offhandedly as he was roaming about the Swollen Eyeball network.

"I find it nice that we got to save on airfare since we are both with aliens with their own transportation." Came Gaz's response.

Screwing his eyes up at that, he gave a lopsided smile. "It is nice." Seeing something pop up on his computer, he smiled. "Danny sent a message."

"He had time to touch base with his fangirl. How sweet."

Dib wasn't gonna give into her mocking tone. "He says that if I want I could travel in the Ghost Zone at our convenience."

Nodding her head absently, Gaz almost responded when all she could hear was the unmistakable sounds of someone walking like a madman. "Eh." Not caring about the sound any longer, she went back to her game.

Right then the door opened up with Zim breathing hard. Slamming the door closed, he leaned against it breathing hard.

"Guess we forgot to lock the door." Gaz didn't bother looking up to know it was her boyfriend.

Glancing over at him briefly, Dib shrugged seeing stranger from the green menace before turning back to his computer.

Quickly, Zim ran over taking cover in front of Gaz by getting on the ground directly in front of her nearly bare legs prompting Gaz to stiffen up, quickly pause her game, and put her hand in the area of her skirt that would allow Zim full access view of her.

Dib's eyes widened up. "ZIM! What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, Dib for your information..." Zim paused now fully seeing what Gaz was wearing, and where he was right now making his A.D.D kick in.

"Spit it out, Space Boy." Dib demanded.

Still looking at his demoness, who was still silent surprisingly, Zim smiled up at her. "Hello, little Gaz."

Cocking her head to the right, she widened her eyes up a bit as a warning. "Zim, what happened?" Gaz urged.

"Tak and I got into an all out revenge kick and it blew up. She's really, really, really angry at your powerful boyfriend, my Gaz." Zim answered trying to act suave down there, but he mostly looked goofy.

"Hard to look powerful when you are down there shaking." Gaz reminded him. "You should get up now or Dib will attack you for being down there right now."

"But, my little Gaz..."

"I will kick your ass, Zim. I know you are both going out, but right now you are being inappropriate down there especially since I'm right here looking at you." Dib chimed in placing his laptop down.

"But..."

"I don't care, Zim. If Tak is pissed and wants to kick your ass, I'm gonna let her." Dib informed him sternly.

Antenna perking up at a sound Gaz nor Dib couldn't hear, Zim stood up to quickly run upstairs yelling out, "Don't tell her I'm here!"

Gaz watched as Dib stood up too watching as he took flight upstairs himself. Almost unpausing her game, her eyebrow quirked up at hearing Dib demand Zim to stay out of her room. Calmly, she placed her game aside to get up with the full intention of going upstairs, but stopped when Tak came in looking angry and a bit blue looking. "Need I ask?" Gaz said calmly.

"You. May. Soon. Have. To. Look. For. A. New. Boyfriend." Tak warned fuming as she stood there with her claws half clenched.

Coming over near Tak, Gaz almost said something when their attention was diverted upstairs with clear fighting going on. They both heard them cursing at one another. Dib in english. Zim in his own language. Soon it started to resemble something almost like the old Batman Show.

**POW!**

**BAM!**

**ZOOW!**

**OOF!**

**AHHHHH!**

**BOOM!**

When Gaz heard the clear unmistakable sound of something crashing inside her room, her jaw clenched, she had fire in her eyes. How dare them do this in her room. "**SECURITY!**"

Tak was about to ask what type of security she had when she heard both Dib and Zim scream in terror.

"Holy! Oh crap!" Came Dib's voice.

"What on Irk is that?!" Came Zim's voice.

What came next was the sounds of them yelling out in pain making Tak's antennas perk all the way up. "What is your security?"

"Flesh eating robots that I designed." Gaz replied coldy.

"It won't kill them will it?"

Gaz found it odd she would include Zim in her concern. "Only if I don't stop them."

Her voice was so monotoned. So deadly sounding that Tak took a step away from her. "Are you sure you aren't Irken?"

"Pretty certain."

Hearing rushed footsteps of both of them running downstairs, they both tumbled to the bottom in their fear as they both looked between upstairs as the scary creatures were descending on them again, and to Gaz who stood there looking like the devil. They both looked like hell with blood and clothes ripped.

"Gaz, call them off." Dib pleaded.

"It was one thing for Zim to hide in there, but to go up there and fight in there to destroy my room, is quite another, Dib." Gaz looked at her creations snapping her fingers making them stop. "You can go back up there now." She ordered them.

"I should create those for my base." Tak couldn't believe she never thought of that.

Stepping forward, Gaz smirked at her brother, and Zim. "You didn't suffer much blood loss did you?" Her tone switching to some caring.

Getting up shakily, Zim reached down to help Dib up, blood on both of them. "Irkens are fast healers." Zim told her with confidence.

"Dib?" Gaz questioned.

"I'll live." Taking a huge breath, Dib looked over at his partially blue girlfriend. "How are you, Tak?"

Walking forward to smile at him, she checked his wounds over. "Better than you. We should get you cleaned up." Taking his hand, she led him upstairs.

Gaz walked towards Zim to touch his face. "You are cute like this."

"You like me wounded, Gaz-mate?"

Bringing him down to her level, she kissed him. "Remember how I am with violence."

Kissing her back, Zim held her as he now leaned tiredly against the wall to support himself. Enjoying her, they both looked over the door in shock when the door was slammed open to reveal four strange creatures in front of them with weapons. "What now?" Zim sounded so bored asking that question.

"We sensed trouble here so we are here to halt it." Announced the one with a blue mask over his eyes.

"If the trouble is with him making out with the hot chick, then I want in. You know what I'm saying?" Joked the one with the orange mask.

"Uh I'm bored. I want to tear something apart." Said the one with the red mask.

"When do you never want to tear something apart, Raph?" Asked the one with the purple mask.

"What are those?" Zim questioned Gaz softly.

"They look like turtles." Gaz shrugged it off. "DIB! Come down here! There's trouble!" Looking back to Zim who cringed at her yelling, she stroked his face. "Sorry about that."

Rushed footsteps came with Dib holding a weapon of his own. "What is it, Ga... What the hell?" Eyes bulging out at the turtles in front of him, he gaped for a second before recovering. "You are those turtles I heard about from the Eyeball network. What are you all doing here?"

All four turtles glanced at one another uncomfortably as they lowered their weapons. "Traveling." Answered the purple masked one lamely.

"Donnie." It was a warning tone from the one in the blue mask. "Yeah we heard of the Swollen Eyeball people. Are you one of them?"

"Yes, yes I am. My name is Dib. This one here is my sister, Gaz and the idiot holding her is Zim." Dib was prideful till the part he introduced, Zim.

"Well you guys aren't as annoying as Bishops people." The blue masked one cleared his throat. "I'm Leonardo or Leo for short. The one with the red mask is Raphael, purple mask is Donatello, and the one in orange is Mikey."

Walking over to Zim, Mikey studied his appearance. "Dude, you're green." Looks over at Gaz. "You're a babe."

Sneering at him, Zim pushed him away. "You are just as green as me and Gaz is mines."

"Bummer."

"Mikey get your shell back over here." Raphael shouted out.

"Hey! Where did your brother go?" Leo wondered seeing the one in glasses disappear.

As if on queue, Dib came running back down with his camera with Tak coming back down as if bored. "This'll be great!"

"Oh no. No, no, no, no." Quickly Raphael snagged the camera away from him. "No pictures. We have to stay underground."

"But you aren't underground." Zim pointed out.

"Well not now, but we will be soon." Donnie countered back happily.

"Fine! I won't take any pictures, but can I have my camera back?" Dib inquired with his palm held out.

Questioning Leo with just one glance, Raphael tossed his camera back. "One picture and I will pound you."

Looking at his camera, Dib pouted just a bit. "Ugh. First Zim and now this."

Gaz's eyes started darting around. "What now?" She questioned softly.

Everyone's attention went to her the second she said that about to wonder what she meant when some burst through the wall over the television. The Turtles posed with their weapons again while Dib, Gaz and Tak weren't bothered. Zim though just looked irritated.

"Oh, hey Danny." Dib greeted casually as landed on the ground nearest him.

"Hey. Hey, Gaz." Danny waved over at him.

"Hey." Gaz greeted back nudging Zim to stop his growling.

"Uhhh what is going on here?" Questioned Leo.

Dib smiled over at him letting out a small chuckle. "Just a normal day around here."

"This is normal?"

Shaking his head, Donnie couldn't believe Leo would think that. "Oh yes and battling foot soldiers, aliens that look like brains, and tons of other mutants is normal?"

"Forgot the Krang were here." Tak commented lightly. "They are uglier then Zim here."

"HEY! I'm perfection." Zim corrected her before pointing at her. "She's an alien too."

"Really? Where are you from?" Mikey questioned wishing to poke Zim.

"Irk."

"And I battle ghosts." Danny offered with a shrug before changing into his normal self.

"Yowza!"

Shocked, Gaz, Zim and Dib turned their heads at the same time to Tak who was walking closer to Danny. "Tak." Dib gently took her hand.

Blinking, Tak stopped walking. "Did I say that out loud?"

Giggling, Gaz hid her smile against Zim's chest. "Oh yes you did."

Scratching the back of his neck in some nervousness, Danny smiled over at Tak. "Uhhh thanks."

"Those eyes."

"Tak!" Dib didn't want to act like this, but how was he supposed to act?

"Now you know how I was." Gaz mentioned to her.

"Mmmmmhmmmmm." Tak blushed under Dib's gaze. "Sorry."

Growling, Zim sneered at Danny who was just studying him curiously. Gaz though took him by the chin to direct his attention to her. "I love your natural eyes the best, Zim. So stop that petty jealousy."

"Then Zim is superior."

All four of them stood there watching this exchange shuffled their feet knowing it was their time to go at best. "Well... It was nice meeting you, glad no one needs help. Better head back now. So bye." Giving his brothers a signal, Leo and his brothers disappeared.

"Ha. They are real." Danny smiled at the now empty doorway making himself useful by closing it. "So what else is going on with you guys?" Looks back over to Zim. "Chill. I don't make moves on anyone who is not available."

"Yeah well you better not or I'll... Put you in a room with a moose!" Zim shouted out.

Giving him a queer look, Danny turned his attention back to Dib. "It was a really big moose." Dib told him with lackluster results. Hearing Tak purring next to him, Dib once again gave her a look.

Stopping from her purr, Tak cleared her throat. "But you are still incredibly tall." She informed him with a goofy grin.

Gaz couldn't help but turn around so she was now leaning again, Zim. "I'm now very amused today."

"You and violence and crap like this." Dib accused his sister.

Shrugging, Gaz ran her hand down the side of Zim's leg that no one could really see since it was out of sight. That made Zim happy. "See why Zim and I are so right for one another." She decidedly said.

"You ok, Dib? You look like you are about to explode over there?" Danny wondered coming closer to him.

"No, I'm past that, but I'm curious who else will stop by. The cast of Scooby Do or The Smurfs. Kim Possible?" Dib rubbed only one of his temples while still holding Tak's hand with the other.

"That is just ridiculous, Dib. You know those are all cartoons. This is real life." Gaz sniffed the air before smirking at her disturbed brother.

Hearing the door open in the kitchen, Danny peered over to see two individuals that looked more out of place than Zim himself. His only question was this; Should I go ghost or not?

Gaz gazed over at Dib. "That isn't dad. The door didn't slam against the wall like usual." She pointed out.

Separating from her, Zim walked over to where Danny was to see two of the most horribly disguised aliens ever. "You again?" Placing his hands on his hips, he walked over to them. "Don't you ever give up?"

"Uhhh we don't know what you are talking 'bout. We are just two tourists... Looking for directions." Came one of them wearing a flower dress.

Dib, Tak, Gaz and Danny crowded the doorway to gawk at the new interlopers before falling down in laughter. Zim turned his head to regard them laughing, smiling himself, he turned back to them.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Look." Rolling his eyes before puffing some air into his mouth, Zim held it in to stop himself from laughing himself. Letting the air out, he continued. "You abducted me last time. Poorly I might add. I still see your floating ship plainly over this house."

"Ohhhhh that's not a ship, that's our ve-hic-le." The other said using a poor pronunciation on the word vehicle.

Running over to the window over the sink to look out, Gaz and Dib fell over laughing. Tak came over to look herself just to stare at the morons that stood there. "You've got to be kidding me?"

"I thought messaging was getting out of hand." Gaz leaned against her brother laughing. "This is just plain stupid."

Danny went ghost to go up through the house to get a plain shot of what they were laughing at just wondering one thing until it happened. "Gross." Making a face, he went back down.

Meanwhile Dib and Gaz were making jokes about their ship's disguise that tears were coming down their faces. "Oh god. What's next? Is it gonna drop a giant deuce?" Dib asked leaning forward.

Crossing her arms, Tak just smiled at her boyfriends reaction offering a look to Zim. "I think these twos are the stupidest aliens I have ever met, Zim."

"Yep. Better watch it or they'll fuse you with another being." Zim warned with a waggle of his finger. "With duct tape to your head."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, they attached a hamster to my head with duct tape." Zim replied dryly. "Makes your brain melt just thinking about it, eh?"

Tak nodded her head watching Danny come back into the kitchen. "That ship of theirs wanted to be so accurate that it dropped a huge cow patty on someone's neonic green house." Danny said casually.

Glaring at the aliens in front of him, Zim drew his weapon at them. **"WHAT?1?! I will destroy you!" **

In mid laughter, Dib had a hard time catching his breath. "Don't... Have a... Cow *snicker* man."

Eye twitching from that from the Dib-stink, Zim thought that was the least of his problems. "Leave." He ordered the aliens.

"But we just want..." They began again bringing out one of their feelers towards him.

Growling to the point of even Dib, Gaz, Tak and Danny halted their actions to regard Zim with a tiny bit of fear since it sounded like a lion mated with a T-rex, and it mutated into Zim as he did a warning shot between them.

_"Leave."_ Zim was hissing so low that the aliens took several steps out of there before retreating back to their ship. Still angry, he called up the Computer to get Gir to help with cleaning up the base. "I guess I'll see you later, Gaz. If that is all right?"

Standing up, Gaz wiped a few tears away from her as she went up to him. "It's fine." Bringing him down, she kissed him before whispering something to him before taking a step back.

Smiling at what she told him, Zim grinned at her. "Can't wait to see you later, little Gaz."

"What did you say to him?" Dib wondered.

Watching Zim actually skipping down the sidewalk, Gaz smiled at her goofy Irken. "That is between us, Dib."


	8. Chapter 8

**To: PurpCascade1**

**From: Randomaddrss70**

**Subject: Your bonehead brother**

**Hey Gaz, **

**I believe I saw more of you even if you did spend time with Zim, then your own brother.**

**I didn't mind Danny being around and I found it laughable that Dib was jealous of him but seriously?**

**I expected Dib to want to crawl into bed with him with all the time he spent with him. He went into that Ghost Zone so many damn times**

**Is it acceptable if I turned him into a hot dog?**

**Tak**

**.**

**.**

**To: Randomaddrss70**

**From: PurpCascade1**

**Re: Subject: Your bonehead brother**

**Well if you talked to my brother and he still continued that then it is acceptable to turn him into a hot dog. **

**But if you didn't talk to my brother then it is time you do. **

**Me**

**.**

**.**

**To: PurpCascade1**

**From: Randomaddrss70**

**Re: Re: Subject: Your bonehead brother**

**Yes I talked to him, but his hand did that annoying wave around thing before he took off.**

**I'm turning him into a hot dog then. **

**.**

**.**

**To: Randomaddrss70**

**From: PurpCascade1**

**Re: Re: Re: Subject: Your bonehead brother**

**Just turn him into bologna. Zim will give you the formula for that, I'm sure. **

**Dib still has memories of that incident. **

**Or introduce him to Nny, he'll love that.**

**.**

**.**

**To: PurpCascade1**

**From: Randomaddrss70**

**Re: Re: Re: Re: Subject: Your bonehead brother**

**Nny? Who or what is that?**

**.**

**.**

**To: Randomaddrss70**

**From: PurpCascade1**

**Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Subject: Your bonehead brother**

**Attachment sent (Download file)**

**Here you go and I'll chat with you once you get it.**

**.**

**.**

Looking over the file, Tak's eyes perked up before she threw her body back with laughter. This was perfect.

**Randomaddrss70: Where did you get that?**

**PurpCascade1: None other than swiping it off his computer**

**Randomaddrss70: Nice**

**(PurpCascade1 to Randomaddrss70 in private: The boys will be in soon so I'll say this in private. He is hot in person, isn't he?)**

**(Randomaddrss70 to PurpCascade1 in private: Your brother is good looking, but so is this guy.)**

**(PurpCascade1 to Randomaddrss70 in private: Well you won't catch me drooling over my brother. Yuck.)**

**(Randomaddrss70 to PurpCascade1 in private: I know, but dump Zim, go out with him and tell me what he's like.)**

**(PurpCascade1 to Randomaddrss70 in private: I won't, but if it doesn't work out with Dib, there's Danny.)**

**(Randomaddrss70 to PurpCascade1 in private: There's an idea.)**

**Almtymasta69 and MothmanAgt1 has entered the room**

**(PurpCascade1 to Randomaddrss70 in private: I swear it sounds like a flipping butler; So and so has entered the room.)**

***DING DONG***

**PurpCascade1: What the hell is up with that ding dong sound?**

**Randomaddrss70: That means the ding dongs have arrived.**

**PurpCascade1: Next one of them will want fellatio**

**MothmanAgt1: Seriously, Gaz? Also that wasn't me.**

**Almtymasta69: I discovered more things on this chatting thing.**

***MOOOOOO***

**PurpCascade1: Why would anyone need that?**

**Almtymasta69: Pray that Gir doesn't get on here to discover these sounds because I see a pig one.**

**PurpCascade1: There's a way of clearing out a room then. **

**Randomaddrss70: You think?**

**PurpCascade1: Although it is hard to ignore the little guy.**

**Almtymasta69: I miss my little Gaz already.**

**PurpCascade1: Miss you too. **

**MothmanAgt1: Can't wait to graduate because I miss Tak.**

**Randomaddrss70 has left the room**

**MothmanAgt1: Why did she leave?**

**Almtymasta69: She might of been overwhelmed by my Zimness.**

**PurpCascade1: You used your name as an adjective? Your ego has no limits**

**MothmanAgt1: Gaz? Do you know why she left?**

**PurpCascade1: Where is that shrugging gesture on here? Oh well, imagine me shrugging here.**

Glancing over to an incoming message, Gaz opened it.

.

**To: PurpCascade1**

**From: Randomaddrss70**

**Subject: Argh**

**Sorry guess my anger got to me way too soon so I had to leave. **

**I'm sorry if he is asking you questions. **

**.**

**.**

**To: Randomaddrss70**

**From: PurpCascade1**

**Re: Subject: Argh**

**He is, but I just gave him a non-committal gesture. **

**Sorry about all this.**

**.**

**.**

Unhappy, Tak stood up to stretch herself not realizing she had a visitor till she turned around. "Did I tell you I live here?" Funny how that question was more to herself than to her visitor.

Changing back to normal, Danny took in her real appearance kinda enjoying the curly antennas. "Dib mentioned it as he babbled on."

Tak huffed in annoyance at his name. "My... I guess boyfriend... He's worse than one of those gossiping females."

Making a face at her attitude, Danny wondered if this was such a good idea in coming. "Yeah he gushed about you some. Though I can tell that you were... How can I say this?"

"I'm pissed at him. First he gets upset at me because of how I acted. I did apologize, but then I get completely ignored the entire time he is on break from school!" Tak stomped a bit away before turning to face him. "I'm not angry at you. Just at him. Actually I'm just hurt. I'm happy that he loves his passions, and you are a nice human, but I just felt ignored entirely."

"For some reason my friend, Sam thought I should come talk to you, and I guess say sorry for monopolizing him. I mean I'm not fond of the whole, let me study you to a crazy extent, but he seems cool." He explained.

Smiling at him, Tak heard her phone go off making her walk over to hit 'Ignore' on it before turning back to him. "That was him. I'm too angry with him to speak. I don't want to go all Invader on his butt."

"Best to calm down before speaking to him."

"You are pretty cool for a human. Nice eyes too." Tak didn't mean to blurt the last part out, but was grateful to him laughing nicely to that. She noticed that when Danny was nervous he scratched the back of his neck. That was similar to what Dib does.

"I think your eyes are cool."

**MothmanAgt1: She's not answering her phone**

**PurpCascade1: I wish I knew what to say, Dib**

**MothmanAgt1: I think you know what's going on, Gaz. Tell me please.**

**PurpCascade1: Dib that is between you and her. **

**Almtymasta69: Sooo Dib-stink, what did you do on your break while I was with your sister?**

**MothmanAgt1: Well you know what happened at the house with all four of us there. Later I spent time with Danny in the Ghost Zone. It was pretty cool**

**Almtymasta69: And was Tak there with you? Did she enjoy the zonie thingie?**

**MothmanAgt1: Tak was...**

**Almtymasta69: Tak was what?**

**PurpCascade1: Realization in 3-2-1**

**MothmanAgt1: I spent all my time with him and not with her. Oh I'm the worst boyfriend ever**

**MothmanAgt1: Did you know, Zim?**

**Almtymasta69: No I was just how you humans say, making small chat**

**PurpCascade1: Small talk, but close enough, Zim.**

**PurpCascade1: Now you know why. Time to rectify this yourself, Dib**

**MothmanAgt1: Oh I have to, but I don't know how. I don't want to do it over the phone or on here. This should be in person.**

**Almtymasta69 has left the room**

**MothmanAgt1: Where did he go?**

**PurpCascade1: Are you going out with him because as far as I'm aware I'm the one in that relationship.**

**PurpCascade1: I know what happened to him. Told me not to say a word.**

**MothmanAgt1: Ugh she still isn't answering. Why?**

**PurpCascade1: Be happy that she isn't at the extent to what I did with Zim. Also who knows, but Nny might be around**

**MothmanAgt1: What?! Why would you mention that name?**

**PurpCascade1: I gave her a file because she wanted to turn you into a hot dog**

**MothmanAgt1: Man I'm really screwed now**

Suddenly flustered, Tak wanted to say something more to him when she saw the unmistakable form of a large white rabbit walking on its hind legs as if it was human. "Do you see that?"

Coming over to her side, Danny noticed the rabbit dressed pretty formal looking. "We should be use to strange things by now, correct?"

"Yes."

Nose twitching, it lifted a pocket watch from its waist coat. "Oh dear. Oh dear, I'm late. I'm late for a very important date." It spoke nervously before scampering off.

"Mimi." Tak called out in a shocked tone. "Follow that rabbit and see where the heck its going."

Nodding her head, Mimi away.

"Still the lamest thing I know in my life is, Zim." Tak spit out randomly.

Laughing, Danny waved that off. "Seriously he isn't lame. I should show you the Box Ghost. He's not frightening at all. He is just sad."

"Seeing that you are part ghost that means you have more choices on who to date. Living or non-living."

"Ah, but still not less confusing on either front." Danny pointed out.

Meanwhile in his room, Dib had a knock at his window. Hoping it wasn't that peeping Tom again, his eyes widened to see Zim out there in his Voot. "Whoa, you crazy?"

"That's up for debate. Climb in worm baby." Zim answered. Waiting for him to be fully inside, he took off.

"Thanks Zim."

Shrugging, Zim wasn't going to respond as he passed by three people hunting for vampires in a graveyard.

As for Gaz, she leaned back staring at her latest guest in her apartment shortly after Dib logged off. "You must be the Grim Reaper. Why the hell are you here?"

"Be happy its me alone. The girl is evil in her own making and the boy... The boy is uhh special." Grim told her as he studied the girl sitting in front of him.

"Are you going to tell me I'm evil and blah blah blah. I've heard it all and I don't care."

Crouching down, Grim smiled at her. "Yes, you and your boyfriend should visit the Underworld with me one day."

"Why?" Gaz was interested, but at the same time didn't care.

"You'll see your true roots there, child."

Gaz was bored. "If I wanted to know I would of searched already. Don't you think?"

Taken aback by the question, Grim stood up. "Uhh, I guess."

"Well then... Go back to those pests you have to deal with, I have enough headaches right now." Standing up, she opened up her window with the snap of her fingers. "I know that isn't how you got in, but you can see your way out."

To say, Grim wasn't impressed was putting it mildly. He liked this girl.

Dropped off outside her base, Dib waved at Zim as he rushed inside only stopping for a few seconds to see a tea party going on in the corner being held by someone with an oversized hat on. Shaking his head, Dib continued stopping when he heard two sets of voices. One from Tak and the other Danny. Why was he here? Walking over quietly, he listened in on them.

"I love him. I just was hurt. He's here for a week long break and I think I get to spend more than one day with him, and it was a total let down. Just remember I'm not mad at you, Danny." Tak felt like saying it all over again. She was obsessing.

"I know and you know why I'm here."

"You are pretty decent."

"Tak." Dib came forward wishing he got her flowers or something. "I came all this way, in person, to apologize to you for ignoring you. You said something to me and I still ignored you. I don't blame you if you wanted to hit me."

Looking between Dib and Tak, Danny placed a gentle hand on Tak's shoulder. "Now you know you can talk to me too."

"I do. Thanks. Have fun avoiding that lame ghost." Tak softly told him.

"I try. I really do try." He groaned. "Talk to you some other time, Dib."

Waiting for him to leave, Dib closed the distance between them. "Do you want to hit me?"

"I did want to sic someone after you."

"Yeah, Gaz told me who. Zim brought me here on his own with no urging from Gaz." Taking her hand, he stroked her with his fingers. "Tak, I love you and I'm sorry I hurt you."

Tak wrapped her arms around him. "I'm glad you said this in person, Dib. Means a lot. I love you."

"I'll graduate soon and you can have me. Perhaps share the same bed every night." Dib kissed the top of her head.

"That's nice." Listening to his heartbeat, Tak was reminded of something. "There was a large white rabbit dressed up that pulled out a pocket watch complaining he was late and left. I had Mimi take off after him, but nothing so far."

"It will be safe to assume that you don't know anything about the tea party happening on the other side of your base." Dib informed her.

Separating from him, her antennas perked up slightly while her eyes narrowed. "Show me."

"At the tea party there is a strange guy with a large hat, a blonde girl, a ratty looking rabbit, and a mouse." Taking her hand he led her off as she took out her weapon posing it for attack. As Dib kept leading her, he added, "Our lives are indeed very strange, but certainly exciting."

"Shh Dib. First we get rid of these trespassers and than we celebrate this punishment of them by us mating afterwards."

The interesting relationship dynamics when you date outside your own species, especially when it's an Irken, Dib thought.

* * *

**Alice in Wonderland invaded Tak's base. How nifty. What could of brought that on? Also I'm running on empty here so will most likely do a more verbal dialogue chapter again. **

**My plot is this. It is just nothing but WTF going on in the IZ universe.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I like random weirdness. :P**

* * *

Zim stared out his window as he looked at the scene outside on the street. To even him those stink beasts didn't belong out there. They were even singing out their melancholies or misadventures. Zim even took a picture of it to send to Dib and Gaz to see what they would say about this. Dib didn't know what the hell they were, but Gaz's response was to have him record it so he did in which the males were dancing and singing around an old style car.

**"****Go grease lightning, you're burning up the quarter mile**

**(Grease lightning, go grease lightning)"**

Sending it out to her, Gaz's response back was: **How in the world is the T-Birds and the Pink Ladies out there?**

Of course Zim had no clue what she meant so he asked her what she was talking about. Her immediate response was;

**Grease. Mostly a chick flick. Not bad, but there you have them somehow in front of your base.**

Zim was at a loss of what to do so he sent Gir out there to annoy them telling him that they have candy on them, and never take no for an answer. Gir screamed out loud after doing a happy dance before running in place waiting for Zim to open the door. The very second he opened the door, Gir ran out screaming, "CANDY! I WANT CANDY! GIVE ME CANDY!"

Zim of course closed the door behind him watching as the group at first tried to keep their cool until Gir jumped on top of them to rummage through their clothes for candy. Once he did that to the females they ran off screaming after trying to be nice with him, but even they had their limits with a handsy robot.

"Guess he truly isn't such a bad minion after all." Zim commented to himself. "Guess he deserves a taco."

"Sir! Call from Tak." The Computer droned at him.

Making a face, Zim guessed he should just answer it to get it over with. "Put her on up here."

Tak's image instantly appeared. "Zim, I'm curious. Have you seen anything strange going on around here?"

"I had the cast of Grease out front, but Gir scared them off. Why do you ask?"

An odd look came over Tak. "Does the name Pony Boy mean anything to you?"

"Besides it sounding stupid, no. Why?"

"I just asked Dib about it after sending him a video of what I seen on my base, and uhhhh I had The Outsiders here. All the characters too." When Tak saw the questioning look from Zim, she almost smacked her face. "It was first a book before it became a movie. According to Dib it is a good book."

"Well so far we have met some odd characters. You being number one. Though I don't think there is much to worry about." When the hell wasn't there anything odd around here? There will always be something odd around here. Zim knew this. Gaz knew this. Dib knew it. Why can't she?

"Gaz told me that was Alice having a tea party with the Mad Hatter in my base. Of course Dib thought it was just a bunch of stupid characters, but a Jabberwocky came in. Don't know where it came from, but at least we got rid of it."

Zim started laughing softly before it built up to some crazy laughter. "Oh this is rich. Oh Irk."

"What is it now, defective?" Tak glared into the screen.

"I was becoming so bored without them not being around." Doubling over with laughter, Zim loved how he was irritating Tak at the same time so that just became his bonus.

Shaking her head, Tak sneered into the screen with disgust. "You really are insane."

"Takes one to know one." Zim leveled back at her while pointing.

* * *

Walking back to his apartment, Dib stopped at the sudden feeling of being watched. It took him years to really hone in on this skill as he simple stood there as calm as could be. "Come out. I know you're there." He knew he said it in such a bored voice, but should he sound like an excited chihuahua?

"Wow. Nothing gets past him, Grim." Came a deadpanned female voice.

Dib turned around to see a blonde with a very surly expression on her face, a guy the same age as her with a big nose, and something you don't see everyday. "Gaz told me you visited her."

"She was interesting. Still is. Don't know why I used the past tense there." Grim placed a bony finger next to his mouth in thought. "Oh well."

"I think I'd look better with that hair than him, Mandy. What do you think, Grim?" Billy inquired trying to step forward, but was held back by Mandy.

"Hold it, Stupid."

Studying the odd grouping in front of him, Dib felt... Bored. He shouldn't be seeing he had the Grim Reaper in front of him, but he just felt bored. "Well this is already so fascinating even with the Gaz Mach 2 act with Mandy here, but I'd rather be off staring at my wall."

"Hold on just a second, mon. We wanted to talk to you." Grim came forward.

"Gaz Mach 2 act? I should knock your pretty head off yours shoulders." Mandy threatened with clenched fists before jerking back realizing what she just said. "Uch, did I just say that?"

"Your sister is hot!" Billy chimed in.

Oh please some white rabbit, turtle, cartoon character of any type come right now to distract him, Dib begged silently. "How about this, I will talk to the Reaper while the both of you go off somewhere's else." Dib suggested.

Walking closer, Grim nudged him with his shoulder whispering, "I get what you mean, they have been annoying me since I've met them. Been plotting their demise since then."

"Obviously with no success."

"None." Grim pouted.

Coming forward, Mandy grabbed Dib by the collar pulling him down to her eye level. "You listen and you listen well..."

Pushing her off him, Dib stepped back. "I've dealt with worse than yourself."

"From your hot sister I bet." At this time Billy pulled out a now crinkled picture of Gaz to drool over it again.

Going over to Billy, Dib snagged the picture away from him shaking his head. "She is still my sister so stop that."

"Grim! He took my picture. Tell him to give it back!" Billy begged whining.

"In this case, you won't get another picture. So behave yourself, Billy." Grim told him. "Now for the both of you, perhaps you should both leave so I can talk to him."

Crossing her arms, Mandy gave him a stony faced expression. "How about, no?"

"I thought Zim was a pain in the butt." Dib whispered to him.

Using his scythe, Grim used it to quickly grab Dib to bring him elsewhere far from his so-called friends. "There! No more of that headache."

"What is that girls problem?"

"Oh the list is long. Also she is just plain evil." Smile quirking up on his face, Grim wanted to poke him, but held off. "She has a little crush on you."

Holding his hands up to stop him, Dib was adamant when he said, "No thanks. I already have an ex-Invader as a girlfriend. I think I my dance card is filled with her for the rest of my life, thank you very much."

"Mandy wants to rule the world."

"Yeah, I heard. So tell me why you wanted to speak to me." Dib started to feel boredom set in again.

"You think your sister and yourself would like to visit the Underworld with me? That girl has something special. I actually did offer this to her with an extended invite to her boyfriend, but she turned me down when I went to visit her."

"What was her reason?"

"She said been there, done that, bored, and moved on. Her exact words." Grim replied.

Dib smiled. "Not surprised if she has visited there before. So why me?"

Getting on his knees, Grim pleaded at him. "Those children have been driving me crazy. Mandy is smart, but she is evil. Billy, Billy is nice, but a dolt. I talked to someone and they said if someone else wins me over them I don't have to be at their beck and call anymore. I feel you both wouldn't torture me like they do most of the time. Oh please help me."

The Agent of Death is begging him? When the hell did his life become strange? Before he could respond he saw his phone coming to life. Seeing it was from Gaz, he answered it immediately, "You won't believe this Gaz..."

"Well I might." Gaz said back to him. "Though will you believe I have giant robots fighting outside. They aren't near my apartment building, but I do have a good view of them. Saw them transform from cars to big robots."

"You serious? Gaz, get out of there." Dib forgot about Grim. "Did you call, Zim at least?"

Scoffing at that, her response back was, "I am not calling my boyfriend for help, Dib. I just thought I'd tell you."

"Ok then, the Grim Reaper wants us to take over as his buddies just so he can get rid of his appendages." Dib informed her getting a snicker from Grim.

"Ugh no. I mean why? He can't just touch someone plainly and then they drop dead like they say in books and stuff. Nope, he has to wait when their time is coming. Pfft boring." Watching her cup fall from one of the vibrations in the ground from the fighting outside, she frowned.

"I gotta love your morbid sense of humor."

"Zim enjoys it a lot."

"Hard to enjoy it if your dead from that fighting." Dib pointed out.

"Whiner. Look I'm gonna hang up, I just thought I'd tell you." Clicking her phone off, she watched with fascination as they shot their weapons at one another.

Grim started to speak again, when Dib held his finger up stopping him. Calling Zim, he wasn't surprised at his response.

"WHAT? Who dares disturb the amazing Zim?"

Rolling his eyes, Dib stomped his foot into the ground. "Zim it's Dib. Could you go to Gaz's. There is a huge robot fight outside her apartment building. She isn't worried, but..."

"Oh! Zim will be right there. No one will hurt his Gaz-mate."

Getting a dial tone, Dib looked at Grim. "That's my life. You really want us to join you?"

Picking his finger with his scythe, Grim shook his head. "I'm going to have to think about it now." Groaning, he did the same thing as before bringing them back in front of an angry Mandy and a clueless Billy. "I'll be in touch."

"Good luck to you." Dib waved him off turning back in the direction of his place when a massive Dodo bird came crossing his path. "Did someone slip me some peyote without me noticing?"

Meanwhile at Gaz's place to say she wasn't surprised to see Zim was an understatement. Dib obviously called him. Shaking her head, she climbed into the Voot next to him, and allowed him to fly her far away from the fighting though she did have fun tackling him to the ground after he landed someplace secluded. Perhaps it was a benefit that he did come that night, she thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay for more random. Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

In a diner a bit far off from Gaz's campus, she sat across the table from Tak. Right now they were in relative silence between both of them, though Gaz had no clue why when she is the one that came up here out of the blue saying she needed to speak to her.

"What's the matter, Tak? Mimi got your tongue?"

"No, just thinking how silly it is for me to ask you for help. I've been reduced to feelings." Tak moaned out as she picked up a spoon to stare at her reflection.

"And yet you are in love with my brother. I'm so sorry that inconvenienced you somehow, Tak." Gaz said sarcastically.

Pinching the imaginary bridge of her nose, Tak didn't realize how stupid she sounded just now. "Yeah sorry about that. Look your brother is about to graduate and I'm wondering what I can get him."

"Put on some lingerie and call it a day." Gaz suggested playfully.

"I'm being serious here, Gaz."

"I am too." Before she could respond a waiter came up to them to take their order.

"Now what will you two lovelies have this evening?" He asked staring longingly at Tak.

"I'll just have your broccoli soup with ice tea." Gaz said.

"Just a chocolate cake with a soda." Tak answered.

"Oh, but I could get you a sandwich and it will be on me, my lovely." The waiter cooed at Tak.

Trying to fight off a snarl, Tak told him no thanks hoping he would leave them alone. "Do all humans think with their... You know whats?"

"You will be surprised how some don't." Gaz said. "You can get him something paranormal related though he practically owns it all. I'll have to give you a running list there of what he does own. Sad I would know this junk."

"Your his sister so you should know." Tak said in a statement of fact.

"Something I hated so long ago, but not now." Feeling the diner shake, Gaz and Tak looked outside. "Hope it isn't big giant robots again."

Nope, just a very large leg of a dinosaur passing by which flicked its tail making both Gaz and Tak duck under the table. As everyone was screaming and crying out, both of them just looked at one another thinking the same though, 'What now?' When they figured it was safe, they left the confines of the table almost laughing at the waiter holding their order in his hand scared to death with a wet pant leg.

Heading outside, they noticed that it was T-rex of all creatures. "Alright! Who seriously brought Jurassic Park to life?" Gaz nearly bellowed out.

Tapping on her shoulder, Tak pointed out something in the park. "What do you make of that?"

Gaz did have a strong inkling of where those characters come from, but she just tossed up her hands in the air as more characters started roaming through making her call up, Dib. "Hey Genius. Would your Swollen Eyeball buddies have a flipping clue on what the hell is going on here? We have Jurassic Park, some people in old fashioned clothes that are in black and white, and I see in the park some Dungeons and Dragons happening." Seeing another figure moving fast before disappearing, Gaz frowned. "Also a homicidal maniac is here."

"Uh no they haven't mentioned anything out of the ordinary. I'll contact them. Perhaps I should head over there." Dib said sounding confused.

"Get in contact with, Zim since I have Tak here with me."

"Gaz, what did I just see jumping off that building?" Tak inquired.

"Looks like Batman." Gaz answered her. "Get here quick before I start seeing more craziness happening." She suggested to Dib over the phone.

Both jumping back from a cartoon rabbit, Tak scratched her arm. "You know I could just take my disguise off and no one would be the wiser. What do you say?"

"You noticed all this insanity started with Zim and him starting his barrage of messaging?"

"That means I can't wait to kick, Zim's butt." Tak smirked at that prospect. Deciding that the insanity was enough for anyone not to notice she removed her disguise getting this one strong response from a passer by running past them.

"HEY NICE COSPLAY OUTFIT!"

"Cosplay?" Tak wondered as they started off towards Gaz's building.

"Will explain later." Gaz seeing a blade next to her from the same maniac, she shook her head at them. "Now you wouldn't want to stab me, would you?" With a shake of his head, he took off in the other direction.

"Who was that?"

"Remember that file I sent you? That was the guy I was referring to." Spotting Zim's Voot he just landed it near all the chaos. Why bother hiding.

Getting out of the Voot, Dib's mouth dropped open. To him it looked like someone barfed out every character from every movie, book, and television show right on her campus. Zim didn't even bother hiding who he truly was as spotted an Ewok near him.

"So glad Gir isn't here because he'd want to take that home with him." Zim murmured out next to Dib as he watched Tak and Gaz approach them. "Gaz-mate."

"Welcome to the party. Everyone is invited." Gaz greeted with unusual flare before spotting a couple of dinosaurs topple over her apartment building. "Now I'm pissed."

Spotting the purple flames coming from his sister, Dib bravely went over to her. Or stupidly, depends on your perspective. "Gaz... We'll deal with that later, right now we need to know why this is happening."

Extinguishing her flames, she felt Zim's arms around her waist. "Oh, Dib... Johnny is here."

"Lovely." Feeling Tak's hand go into his, Dib just scanned around them. "This really would put me in the asylum now."

"There is a good reason why all this insanity is happening."

Turning around they faced Grim, Billy and Mandy. They all stared at one another looking like they were the only calm ones during the whole insanity and screaming behind them, but there was tension. As shouts to Tak and Zim were for them complimenting them on their costumes, all ignored of course, Gaz stepped forward.

"Why is this happening?" Dib inquired holding back Gaz from attacking.

Hooking his thumb over to Billy, Grim answered, "Blame it on Billy. He has this stone on him that he took, and ever since then all this has been going on." Billy giggled.

"I'm not giving it back! This is the most entertainment in a very very long time." Billy bellowed out before calming. "I like pie."

"Why didn't you force it off him?" Tak wondered.

Mandy growled as her eyes narrowed on her friend. "Because he has hidden it in a place that we don't want to touch."

That got a group response from Zim, Tak, Dib and Gaz. "Ohhhhhh. Ewwwww."

"Yeah. Disgusting." Mandy agreed crossing her arms across her chest.

Hitting her fist against the palm of her hand, Gaz stepped forward again. "I haven't sent anyone into a nightmare world in a long time."

Giggling, Billy smiled at Gaz. "He he, you are so hot."

"Hand over the stone or I'll rip that nose off you."

Still giggling at Gaz's behavior it seemed the only one who didn't notice the light emanating from Gaz was Billy while the others stepped away. Gaz hated stupid people. Hated the inane idiocracy that has been happening since she was young. She didn't like the fact that her apartment was destroyed now. Arms rising up a little, she started levitating up making her eyes change color to a brilliant orange as light and flames appeared all around her as her voice changed tone to something more eery.

"You will surrender that stone or I will send you to a place you will never see the light of day again."

Mandy's eyes widened at the sparks of energy coming off of her. "Wow, I want that ability."

"I am not giving you that ability. No way. No how." Grim informed her as he felt Gaz's energy start to filter through his scythe. Was she gonna use this against the boy?

Billy's tongue came out watching her more entertained then frightened. "This is cooool."

Baring her teeth at the insane stupidity of the one in front of her. The reason for her wrath right now, Gaz felt the need to add something as she felt his true emotions flow through. "I do have the ability to destroy the very ones you hold dear to you. Especially them."

Billy stared longer at Mandy then at Grim. "But I don't wanna give it up."

Mandy slapped her palm to her forehead. Can he get anymore stupider? She wondered.

Zim was amazed and turned on by watching his demoness though in truth he wanted to shoot the guy. If he drops dead, he'll use a pair of pinchers to grab that stone. Though now he was thinking of something; Using Gaz's powers for world domination.

Hearing Zim cackling next to Gaz, Dib went over to hit him on the arm. "Hey, quit it. You'll make her angry." Dib warned.

Quieting down, Zim coughed a little before yelling out, "I'M NORMAL!"

Gaz paid it no mind. This was Zim after all. Having enough of the idiot though in front of her, she shocked him several times making him giggle more. Narrowing her eyes more, she placed a thunder strike right on him making him shudder, cry out in some pain, and some giggles before a stone popped out from his pants. Watching Grim pick it up with gloved hands, Gaz went back down to the ground touching down with clenched fists.

Putting the stone in a safe place, Grim waved his scythe around before hitting it on the ground sending out a wave forth making things that don't belong there, disappear, along with buildings returning back to normal. Glancing down to a moaning Billy on the ground who still giggled, Grim made a face at him. "This boy just isn't right."

Nudging Billy with her foot, Mandy looked up to Grim. "Took you this long to notice?"

"I noticed I just like to keep saying it."

Gaz stepped away from the group. "I'm heading to my apartment. After you are done with any of your moral speech, Dib you can come on up." Accepting Zim's hand, she walked away with him and Tak not caring anymore to stick around.

"Why did this happen? All the books and stuff coming to life?" Dib questioned.

"Billy went through my collection of books so thats why that came to life." Mandy responded nudging her friend again.

"The stone brings things to life like that. I didn't notice the stone until I saw Billy hold it up, and place it in his underwear." Grim added now poking at Billy.

Scratching the back of his head, Dib wanted to leave. "Well I hope this doesn't happen again since we deal with our own bit of crazy." Stepping away, Dib needed to add something. "I hope this is the last time we meet."

Mandy watched him leave. "In spite of that trench, he looks good walking away too."

"Hormones." Picking up Billy by the scruff of his neck, Grim brought them back to where they belonged.

Entering Gaz's apartment Tak was sneering while Zim's tongue was sticking out. Gaz just looked like Gaz sitting there. "I just showed them a bit of fanfiction... About us." Gaz informed her brother.

"There's what about us? Why? Also who is writing it?" Dib asked coming forward.

"We all have a mutual fan in one person and I gotta say... It is mostly about Zim and some things that will make you go, huh." Standing up, Gaz gave Zim a brief kiss. "It is just fiction, Zim."

"But who wrote it?"

Taking Zim's hand, she grabbed her keys. "We are heading over right now, Dib. Follow Zim."


	11. Signing off

**A/N: Not making fun of anyone in the fanfiction universe. Just ran out of ideas so please no flaming me. Also I'd be making fun of myself if that is the case, something I do on a daily basis, so don't take this last chapter serious. Thank you**

* * *

**He looked into Zim's beautiful purple/blue contacts while he examined his gorgeous jade skin tone while he approached. His heart thudded in his chest. His pulse raced. He felt heated as he felt the intensity in Zim's eyes focused primarily on him. He found for the first time he couldn't speak. He would wait forever to hear the next perfect word to be uttered from that mouth of his. **

**As the distance closed, he felt Zim's strangely powerful hand grab him by the waistband, and in one powerful jolt Zim brought his pelvis against his and...**

_***CRASH!***_

Screaming out, he fell to the ground from his chair hurting himself as he stared wide-eyed at Zim coming in with his eyes blazing. He couldn't help but focus on him, didn't he realize how perfect he looked? Though he did see who he was with as they passed Zim, but he was focused on Zim's perfect angered expression on his face.

"Well we interrupted him while he was writing out his latest work." Gaz informed Zim as she looked over her shoulder to see his trigger finger itching. "You might not want to see it, Zim."

Hearing her tone, Zim stalked over grabbed him by the neck, and lifting him up high in the air. "I should put you out in open space right now, Keef."

Dib deleted the writing before noticing more. "WHAT?! As if I would ever do that thing with Zim."

"What? You don't think its hot?" Gaz teased as she got on the computer.

Keef tried to speak, but was turning blue. "Zim, put him down." Dib ordered quietly.

Dropping him hard on the ground, Zim continued to stare down at him while Keef started coughing to catch his breath. "I'm not the only one who writes this stuff." Keef hoarsely informed them.

Gaz's eyebrow went up as she read a passage from another writing;

**"Oh Zim eye Im so glad ewe dumped her to be wid me. She knot perfect for ewe when eye can give ewe everything." Keef said extatickly **

**Wrapping his arms around me, Zim smiled "She a bad girl n being a gud guy like me needs a guy like ewe Keef. Kiss me."**

**Keef did and...**

"Well that quickly gets raunchy." Gaz got rid of that writing. "By the way, that is some fantastic spelling you had there." She mocked.

Baring his teeth, Zim punched him in the stomach. "Me a good guy? I'm insulted and really will put you in open space like Iggins."

"WHAT?!" Dib's eyes widened up. "You didn't, did you?"

"He is just joking, Dib." Turning her head to look at Zim, she winked at him. What her brother doesn't know won't hurt him.

Tak leaned over Gaz to see the multitudes of writings along with the pairings again. "As if I'd be with Zim or Tenn. Yes to Dib. Possibly with Gaz."

"Eh?" Forgetting about Keef, Zim stalked over to Tak. "No one is touching Gaz except for me."

"Uh, Tak is there something your not telling me?" Dib inquired.

"Hey if there is gonna be a pairing with someone other than yourself, Dib it would be with her." Tak responded hastily.

"What?" Dib glanced to his sister who was just busy going through Keef's computer.

"I'm not saying I would, but if I did go that way she isn't a bad way to go."

"Can we end this stupid argument? Dib she is in love with you and I'm in love with Zim. Be quiet because your voices are driving me crazy." Gaz gritted out before quickly getting up to cross over to Keef to crouch down. "Wow! You got me sleeping with everyone under the moon. I had no idea you thought of me in this light, Keef."

Scattering back hitting the wall, Keef hit it so hard getting away from her, that he nearly knocked himself out. "I really couldn't have you with Zim."

"As if I'd sleep with my own brother or even Tak. No offense Tak. Zim, yes. Others, no."

"VICTORY FOR ZIM!" At her mention of only sleeping with Zim alone.

Getting back up, Gaz placed her hand on his abdomen. "You are too cute sometimes, Zim." Saying that in a loving tone, she went to Keef's computer and destroyed everything on it, by burning the hard drive.

"NOOOOOOO! That's my computer" Keef objected loudly coming forward wanting to touch Zim. "I'm sorry, Zim. I can't help the way I feel."

"For now on, Keef you will no longer write such lies again or else we'll come back to do more like put you out in open space." Zim hissed out.

"Why Zim and me?" Dib asked incredulously.

Afraid to get up, Keef just sat there on the floor wishing he could now avert from everyone's eyes except for Zim's. "Because you and him were always at one another. Sure I was jealous and intrigued with the idea of maybe..."

Holding his hand up in the air to stop him, Dib fought the urge to do something really bad. "Because. Zim. Is. An. Alien. And. I. Was. Stopping. Him. From. Taking. Over. The. World. That is it." He said enunciating each word out. "Also there is no way Gaz and I would do that in a billion years."

"I saw he had you with, Ms Bitters." Remarked Gaz casually to Dib.

Dib ran off at that point to find a bathroom to throw up in. Zim looked over at his demoness and also at Tak. "I'm starting to miss the craziness of before."

"For once I agree with you, Zim." Tak told him watching Dib coming back. "Feel better?"

Shaking his head, Dib looked like he just wanted to die. "I'll tell you after I graduate because it might take me that long to process things."

Stalking back over to Keef, Zim took out only one of his pak legs to point it directly into his face. "Remember. Open space." Getting back up he marched out of the house with his group behind him.

Keef stared at his retreating form letting out a huge sigh. "He is so perfect."

***Ding dong***

**PurpCascade1: I'm awake, I'm awake. **

**Almtymasta69: You've been quiet for a long time, my Gaz**

**PurpCascade1: Finals. Tired. Can't wait for break.**

**Almtymasta69: Do you need a massage? ;)**

**PurpCascade1: Sure**

**Almtymasta69: What is a lap dance?**

**MothmanAgt1: You don't know, Zim? How long have you been here? Seriously**

**Randomaddrss70: It is when a female gives you a lap dance, Zim. On your lap sometimes naked sometimes not**

**Almtymasta69: OH! I want that. Gaz?**

**MothmanAgt1: Please don't answer that while I'm here, Gaz. **

**PurpCascade1: I will if you do it first for me, Zim**

**Almtymasta69: Guys don't do this**

**Randomaddrss70: Yes they do**

**Almtymasta69: I'm sure Dib wouldn't do that**

**Randomaddrss70: Yes he has**

**Almtymasta69: ...**

**PurpCascade1: Regretting your question now, Zim?**

**Almtymasta69: I'm busy hacking over here right now**

**MothmanAgt1: Hey! I was drinking and well things happen and well yeah... I don't want to talk about it**

**PurpCascade1: -Imagining a flustered brother**

**PurpCascade1: Did you give him some dollar bills, Tak?**

**Randomaddrss70: And I smacked his bottom too**

**Almtymasta69: Hacking and dying here**

**Randomaddrss70: -Her dreams coming true because Zim is dying. Lap dance to Dib now**

**Almtymasta69: If anyone wants me I'm cooking myself in the oven now.**

**Randomaddrss70: I'll make it slow and sensual as I take my clothes off one at a time**

**MothmanAgt1: Hmmmmm :D**

**Almtymasta69: Gaz if you could do me a favor, don't be with anyone else. I want to be the only guy in your life.**

**PurpCascade1: But I'm so young and I have needs**

**Almtymasta69: You would be with someone else after I'm dead? Seriously?**

**PurpCascade1: Yep**

**Almtymasta69: You know something, Gaz I believe I will stick around for you.**

**PurpIrkenlrd has entered the room**

**PurpCascade1: I'm very happy you changed your mind then. **

**PurpIrkenlrd has sent an attachment to entire room**

**MothmanAgt1: Hey Purple**

**Randomaddrss70: How in the world did you end up with that maniac guy in the Massive?**

**Almtymasta69: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I didn't do that but HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**PurpCascade1: What did you do to him after you seen him?**

**PurpIrkenlrd: Well after I tossed my cookies**

**MothmanAgt1: The figurative cookies or the real thing**

**PurpIrkenlrd: The real thing. Don't be silly Earthling. **

**Randomaddrss70: Could be worse, it could be his donuts**

**PurpIrkenlrd: HEY! I can't help it that I love donuts**

**Almtymasta69: Fundips is my thing**

**MothmanAgt1: So what happened after you saw him?**

**PurpIrkenlrd: We thought about killing him. We thought about a lot of things, but we ended up just making him a Tallest**

**Randomaddrss70: WHAT?**

**Almtymasta69: I'M TALLER THAN THAT GUY**

**MothmanAgt1: Also way crazier**

**Almtymasta69: Exactly, Dib**

**PurpIrkenlrd: Go ahead and come up here to get him out of here, Zim. I welcome it because he scares us.**

**PurpCascade1: Ahhhhhhh**

**Almtymasta69: I will and then come back and take over this rock, grab Gaz to bring with me, and yell at the disgusting Earth smellies to bow down to me**

**Almtymasta69: BOW DOWN TO ZIM! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**MothmanAgt1: You know I'll stop you, right? **

**Almtymasta69: Zim does not care because Zim will do things. Ohhh the horrible things he will do MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**PurpIrklrd: You are really creepy, Zim though I welcome you to take this maniac out of here**

**Randomaddrss70: Replace one for the other... What does that accomplish**

**MothmanAgt1: Absolutely nothing**

**Almtymasta69: QUIET DOWN LAP BOY! **

**Almtymasta69: Gaz, will you be my eternal mate for a lifetime?**

**PurpIrklrd: He does realize the definitions of eternal and lifetime is? Wait, I'm talking about Zim**

**PurpCascade1: ...**

**Almtymasta69: Gaz?**

**PurpCascade1: ...**

**Almtymasta69: This again? Will you speak if I wear a short skirt?**

**MothmanAgt1: I'll stop speaking after I take a picture of you wearing that short skirt, Zim because I'll be laughing so hard at you.**

**Randomaddrss70: We'll splash it all over the internet**

**PurpCascade1: Huh.. Godzilla is actually going through Tokyo. Guess the stone is in his hands again.**

**MothmanAgt1: You serious? Turning on the t.v now**

**Almtymasta69: Gaz?**

**PurpCascade1: Ask that stuff in person, Zim. **

**PurpCascade1: HAHAHA Mothra is there**

**MothmanAgt1: Oh please let that stuff stay there and never come here again**

**Almtymasta69: I will, little Gaz. I got excited**

**Randomaddrss70: Jurassic Park theme is now in Australia**

**MothmanAgt1: If every alien disaster movie appears I would have to head out of here. **

**PurpIrklrd: Contact us later, Zim when you are free**

**Almtymasta69: Yes my Tallest**

**PurpIrklrd has left the room**

**PurpCascade1: Stupid big nosed guy doing this**

**Randomaddrss70: Should of destroyed him Gaz**

**MothmanAgt1: Or at least given him a brain**

**PurpCascade1: I am not a miracle worker**

**MothmanAgt1: Why is this happening again?**

Deep within Zim's base he watched the theories about the stone and all the happenings around as his computer was filtering thousands of images to use and pull from. Pulling something out of its hiding place he stared at it in his hand as a huge grin merged on his face. Laughter soon starting bubbling up from within growing steadily louder and louder to the point you could swear you'd be able to hear it clear across the city. He had his girl. He will keep the Dib around and he supposed he would keep Tak around to keep Dib happy. Though how you could be happy with that annoying Irken, he had no clue. As for anyone else for all he was concerned about was this as he uttered the words out loud.

"You will all bow down to Zim." Laughter renewed again he just couldn't wait.

* * *

**I didn't know how to end this, so I thought I would end it like this. Zim being his ever typical self in wanting to take over the planet. Also yes, Nny is another Tallest because the Irkens are scared of him. :P**

**You could imagine yourself in how Zim managed to get the stone. I'll leave that to all your lovely imaginations. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews. I appreciate them. I'd give you a cookie, but Purple tossed them.**


End file.
